Meeting Again
by Brit1
Summary: UPDATED New Chapter- T/R- I've been inspired - READ AND REVIEW**RATING CHANGE**
1. Home Again

1 Meeting Again  
  
Author: Brit  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including Run Away Little Boy  
  
Email: lilcoffeegirl@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Tristan comes back from military school and seeks out Rory  
  
Pairing: Tristan/Rory  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character of Gilmore Girls or are in any way associated with the WB.  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
  
  
Meeting Again P1  
  
They hadn't planned it. It just kind of happened. Both didn't want it to happen. Let us start at the beginning.  
  
Rory Gilmore was an intelligent girl. She had a perfect grade point average, had Paris and a friend not a mortal enemy, and she enjoyed reading. She had her life planned. Get into Chilton, graduate valedictorian, go to Harvard, and become a journalist. Rory also had come from a loving family, her mother, and lived in a small town called Stars Hollow.  
  
Tristan Dugray was an intelligent guy. Her had a decently high GPA, was a girl magnet, popular and a good social life. But things weren't all cheery at is home. His parents were rarely ever at their house for more than 1 month at a time. They were rarely in the state of Connecticut ever. His parents planned his life. He was to go to Chilton, graduate valedictorian, go to Yale and take over his father's business. He hated that planned. His life was not even his life.  
  
From the time they first met, it was dislike at first sight for Rory and wanting a new conquest for Tristan. He tried to get her to go out with him. When she wasn't falling at his feet he started to really like her. And when she wouldn't, it was the start of her new name, Lorelai Leigh "Rory" "Mary" Gilmore. Or more commonly called Mary, as in the Virgin Mary, by Tristan. Over time it became a nickname for Rory from Tristan. Their relationship was shaky, on the line between enemies and friends. Then that one faithful night had come. The day after, her boyfriend, Dean, had dumped Rory she went to a party. During that party, Summer, Tristan's ex, dumped him. Rory went in search of a quiet place to read and found Tristan at a piano. They talked and then the impossible took place, they kissed. Afterwards, they were jumpy around each other until Rory suggested that Tristan dated Paris. Disaster. Paris hated both Rory and Tristan. Then Rory hated Tristan for telling Paris that it was her idea and got back together with her boyfriend, Dean.  
  
The next year Tristan stayed away from Rory and Rory stayed away from Tristan. He joined a new crowd of friends. He kept getting in trouble for stupid pranks. One day a Shakespeare assignment was assigned and the teacher forgot to add Tristan in the project. And, of course, he picked the group with none of his ex's in it, which was Rory's. He was Romeo and Rory was Juliet. The night of the performance he had gotten into to much trouble. His dad pulled him out of school for breaking into a friend's dad's safe. And was sending him to military school in North Carolina.  
  
They didn't talk to each other from the day he left till the day he came back. In 2002, Tristan's father had decided that Tristan had had enough time to think about what he did and never do it again. So he pulled Tristan out of military school and was sending him back to Chilton again. It was the first day of senior year for Rory and Tristan. Rory had no idea that Tristan was in the state or even the school. Tristan was determined to find her and talk to her, for he had missed her greatly and even thought about mailing her a letter but figured she'd burn it when she saw the return address.  
  
It was an autumn day that first day of Chilton. The day had been the same so far and it was lunch now. Tristan walked inside the familiar lunchroom, and scanned the area for Rory. He had to find her. He found her. Tristan strode up to her from behind casually and covered her eyes with his hands. Making Rory jumped at the sudden darkness. Once she was seated again and calm, he leaned down, smirking, and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Hi Mary."  
  
"Tristan, oh my God. It is so good to see you. I thought you were still at military school and never coming back," gushed the coffee addict, hugging him tightly  
  
"And how on earth could you ever think that I could forget my favorite Mary. But, um, could you loosen your hold on me. I can't breath."  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"I take it you missed me."  
  
"Yeah I missed the no talking to me and never looking at me it was like last year."  
  
"So how's life been treaten' you"  
  
That simple question started a long conversation. Then the dreaded question was asked.  
  
"How's Dean."  
  
"Dean was gone a month after you left. He cheated on me."  
  
"Idiot"  
  
"Completely"  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"I have to get to my next class. But call me later and we can finish catching up on old times."  
  
"Okay," and she wrote her number on his hand.  
  
"Call me around 4:30. That way I have enough time to get coffee."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
The rest of the day went by, but extremely slow. Rory wanted to get out of school so she could get some coffee and talk to Tristan.  
  
Finally the last bell of the day goes off.  
  
At 4:29 the phone rang 1 time and she answered.  
  
"Anxious much Mary."  
  
"Funny Triscut, but yes I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Okay shoot."  
  
"Well I was sort of wanting, hopping that you might want to come over and we can study together. I mean if you are busy that's fine it's no big deal but it would be nice to have a studying partner. But don't worry if you can't its fine…"  
  
"Rory, babble much. It's okay I would love to study with you. Now the question is when."  
  
"Well how about tomorrow after school"  
  
"Hey I could drive us to your house that way we could get more covered."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. See you at school tomorrow."  
  
"Bye"  
  
The next day during school is had started snowing lightly.  
  
"Hello, they give us to much homework." She said, stuffing her already stuffed bag.  
  
In one swift motion, once she was finished stuffing, he picked up his and her bags.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"No problem"  
  
They walked to his car and throw the bags in back and drove in silence till they got to Rory's house. It was now snowing heavily and you couldn't see the walkway.  
  
When they got in the house the phone was ringing and Rory answered.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi Ror"  
  
"Hi mom, what's up"?  
  
"An extremely snowy sky is what's up there. But anywho, I am stuck at the inn because of the snowiness. And I can't make it home tonight. So…"  
  
"We will be fine, don't worry."  
  
"Ror, who is 'we'."  
  
"'We' is me and Tristan, he is here to study with me."  
  
"Tristan, Evil Tristan. Romeo Tristan, Tristan I Got Sent To North Carolina Because I Pulled A Stupid Prank. And finally Tristan Who Made Your First Year Of Chilton A Living Hell Tristan."  
  
"Yes Tristan is studying with me."  
  
"I don't want either of you going outside. He stays on the couch not your bed or mine. And don't get all romantic with him."  
  
"Mom I don't like Tristan that way"  
  
"Okay be careful, be safe and please don't kill each other."  
  
"Love ya mom. Bye."  
  
"Bye Kid"  
  
"Okay let's study"  
  
The next five hours they studied while the blizzard continued thought the night. Then studied for two hours longer. And in between the breaks they ate. And changed their clothes.  
  
"I think we should go to bed."  
  
A smirk graced his features, "Together"  
  
That comment earned a good whack to the head, "No me in my bed you on the couch"  
  
They were sitting on the couch  
  
"Then you would be sitting on my bed for the night," and with that said he launched himself at her and tackled her on to the couch and started tickling her.  
  
"Tristan…stop…please…stop…tick…ling…me…please…"  
  
He had straddled her with his knee very near, and almost touching her most intimate of areas and she didn't notice, yet. She had changed into a boat- neck shirt that came about an inch above her pants, showing a little of her stomach witch he was tickling.  
  
Occasionally, her shirt would come up slightly but was usually pushed back down. After about fifteen minutes of tickling, he finally let her go. He moved back, but only slightly, not enough to get his knee out of her area. And when she got up she sat right on his knee causing her to gasp and close her eyes at this feeling. Then when she opened her eyes again she was being stared at by Tristan, and still hadn't moved. The next thing that either of them knew, Tristan had kissed her.  
  
The kiss was at first just a tiny thing and quick, but Rory lidded him again. When she first kissed him, it took him about a minute to realize that Rory Gilmore was kissing him. Slowly, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She immediately opened her mouth and let his tongue explore her mouth while hers did the same thing. Suddenly she pulled his shirt over his head and broke the kiss. Tristan moved down to her neck and shoulder and kissed them. Rory and Tristan never expected to hear her next words.  
  
"Let's go to my room."  
  
And she latched her legs around his waist and he carried her into her room and shut the door still kissing her.  
  
Let's just say they didn't get much sleep that night.  
  
The next morning Rory woke with a jump when she realized what happened last night. A panicked Tristan woke up and asked what was wrong. All he got was her struggling out of his grasp and quickly dressing.  
  
"What's wrong? Well let me see the fact that we slept together, that my mom might find out, and I have to go wash my sheets."  
  
"Relax Rory" and stepped out of her bed and dressed himself  
  
"Relax, how the hell do you expect me to relax. And we are late for school."  
  
"We will call ourselves in late, I will help you with laundry, your mom won't know it will be fine."  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower, please wash the sheets."  
  
"Sure"  
  
She showered and now felt so different. She wiped a space off on the mirror. She looked the same, still looking innocent 'hopefully no one will find out that I slept with Tristan.'  
  
Time to talk to him was her next thought. She headed to her room to get dressed and make her bed.  
  
When she finished, Tristan was sitting at the table with coffee for her.  
  
"Rory what is going to happen now"?  
  
"I don't think any thing is going to happen now Tristan."  
  
"Rory you can't just ignore what happened. We are not Virgins any more."  
  
"Wait you were a Virgin."  
  
"Shocking isn't it."  
  
"I think we should just live our lives as friends."  
  
"I don't know if I can be just your friend now"  
  
"So you won't be around me if I'm not your girlfriend."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"That isn't fair. You are my first lover and I am yours and we aren't going to be around each other."  
  
"It isn't fair that I had you and now I can't is it"  
  
"Do you regret it"? Asked Tristan  
  
"No" was the reply  
  
Just then Lorelai walked in.  
  
"Hey Hon! How was the night? You must be Tristan."  
  
"Hello Ms. Gilmore, Tristan Dugray. Nice to met you.  
  
"First hi. Second, call me Lorelai, if you ever call me Ms. Gilmore again I will personally hunt you down and kill you. Then stuff you and bring you when I meet people. Oh, you will where a sign that says 'I called her Ms. Gilmore and look what happened to me.' Being called Ms makes me fell older and I am only 32 thank you very much."  
  
Rory was so much like her mom and Tristan now know where she got it.  
  
"Sorry Lorelai."  
  
"Okay well I'm here and so happy you two didn't kill each other because I didn't want to clean anyways today."  
  
"Well I'm going to go to school now. Bye Lorelai. Bye Rory."  
  
"Thank you for taking care of my baby."  
  
"Bye Tristan" Then he left.  
  
"So what happened"? That was the question Lorelai had on her mind, which was temporarily connected to her mouth.  
  
"Nothing happened"  
  
"Oh yeah, then why is there a hickie on your neck right there," Lorelai pointed to the purplish spot on her daughter's neck wondering what happened.  
  
End part 1  
  
AN: Cliffhanger! Don't be afraid to send me flames or yeahs but please tell me if I should continue or not but I already have a pretty good idea at what I'm writing next.  
  
Clue about next chapter: Rory and Tristan find something out that will change both their lives. 


	2. The Answer to Her Questions

1 Meeting Again  
  
Author: brit  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including Run Away Little Boy  
  
Email: lilcoffeegirl23@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Tristan comes back from military school and seeks out Rory  
  
Pairing: Tristan/Rory  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or are in any way associated with the wb  
  
AN: Hello peoples. Forgot to tell you that this is my first fan fic ever and I just woke up and started writing it so. I just thought I should say that. Now onto the show!  
  
Meeting Again P2  
  
*****Recap******  
  
"So what happened"? That was the question Lorelai had on her mind, which was temporarily connected to her mouth.  
  
"Nothing happened"  
  
"Oh yeah, then why is there a hickie on your neck right there," Lorelai pointed to the purplish spot on her daughter's neck wondering what happened.  
  
End part 1  
  
*******Now*******  
  
Rory was dumfounded, for she had not seen the hickie her mom pointed out on her neck.  
  
"Okay maybe something happened"  
  
"Now were getting somewhere. Spill"  
  
"We were studying than he tickled me than we kissed. And apparently he got a little carried away. That's it though."  
  
"My little baby has gotten her first hickie from Evil Tristan. I can't believe it.  
  
The Government will be informed at once, flags will fly at half mast and," she added with an evil smirk, "I'm going to tell your grandmother."  
  
"Oh my God, mom you're not that evil, are you."  
  
"Oh I tend to think so" And she went in search of the phone, which is commonly impossible in this particular house.  
  
Lorelai pretended to call her mother to tell her that Tristan Dugray had given her granddaughter a purple hickie currently located on her daughter's shoulder. And Rory thought she was seriously calling.  
  
"Mom don't call grandma, it's not like he and I are dating" Lorelai immediately hung up on the pretend, phone call  
  
"WHAT! Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, you are not going out with that incredibly good-looking, and really hot, guy. Have I taught you nothing"?  
  
"Mom, I don't want to date Tristan just because our make out session led to this," she pointed to her neck.  
  
"So you admit there was a make out session. And over here I thought there were only the hickie-giving kisses."  
  
Rory metal yelled at herself for letting one of the cats out of the bag and hoped her mom wouldn't find out the other secret.  
  
"Mom he gave me a hickie, we aren't dating or were ever planning to date, and we are still friends. And just for the hell of it, he probably doesn't know that he gave me a hickie."  
  
"Fine, Fine. I will leave you alone on the subject," Rory left, and with an evil glint in her eyes added, "for now."  
  
One month passed after that night and Rory and Tristan have avoided each other. The time that Tristan wasn't around her made her so weak. They hadn't had a good banter session in so long that it seemed like eternity to her, whenever they did talk, they were like ice and ice. Tristan longed to talk to Rory but he decided that, since she was the one denying him, she should be the one to make the first approach.  
  
Rory had noticed a change in her body since she and Tristan had sex. There was this need for more food and she was having trouble sleeping. And the biggest thing that worried her was that her period was late. She confronted her mom and Lorelai decided to take Rory to her doctor.  
  
"I hate being at the doctor, those guys in white coats, blood, and all the sick people, creepy," commented Lorelai on her disliking of doctor's offices. There weren't really any people there that morning so almost as soon as they sat down, the nurse called for a Miss Lorelai Gilmore.  
  
"Please call me Rory"  
  
"Okay," the nurse that showed them to the room had reminded her of an old conquest of Tristan's. But older, like 15 years older.  
  
"So Rory what seems to be the problem," the nurse asked kindly  
  
"Well, I have been really much more hungry this month than others, I can't sleep, and my period is late."  
  
The nurse looked at her, and she knew what was up with this chick.  
  
"The doctor will be right in"  
  
Lorelai had been quiet but decided to speak up now that the nurse was gone, "I hate when they say that 'the doctor will be right in.' another thing I hate about doctor offices."  
  
As Lorelai said her last words, the doctor walked in.  
  
"Sorry you feel that way. I'm Doctor Mick and I will be your doctor for today."  
  
"Hi, I'm Rory the patient. What is wrong with me?"  
  
"Well from what you tell Nurse Ami, you will need to fill this cup up," and he handed her a cup to fill.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back"  
  
"Hi, I'm Lorelai Gilmore. The mother. I know that nurse knew what was wrong with my baby and I know she told you what she thought is was. And as the mother I want to know what you think is happening to my baby." Lorelai finished and heaved a breath, having said all that in one breath.  
  
"Nurse Amy thinks Rory is pregnant."  
  
"WHAT! No way Rory is a responsible kid and would never sleep with anyone unless someone forced her to. Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God! My baby is with a baby in her! Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God.  
  
"Please Ms. Gilmore calm down. Rory will probably be back in a minute and you don't want her to think that you know something that may not ever be true. Nurse Amy only thinks that, it might not be true. That is why we needed Rory to take the test."  
  
Rory came back 2 minutes and handed the cup to the Doctor.  
  
"Now if you wait for about 15 minutes, I can tell what is wrong." And left.  
  
The 15 minutes seemed like an eternity, for she had a strange feeling that the nurse was right about her daughter. Finally the 15 minutes was up.  
  
"Rory, Ms. Gilmore, I have some bad news. Rory you are pregnant"  
  
Rory looked dumfounded, Lorelai started crying and they embraced and cried in the office. Doctor Mick left the room and let them alone.  
  
"That is the part of my job that I hate."  
  
End part 2  
  
A/N: Another Cliffhanger. Sorry it is short but my next will be longer. Read and Review please!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1 


	3. Telling

1 Meeting Again  
  
Author: brit  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including Run Away Little Boy  
  
Email: lilcoffeegirl23@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Tristan comes back from military school and seeks out Rory  
  
Pairing: Tristan/Rory  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or are in any way associated with the wb  
  
AN: Hello peoples. Forgot to tell you that this is my first fan fic ever and I just woke up and started writing it so. I just thought I should say that. Now onto the show!  
  
*****Recap*******  
  
"Rory, Ms. Gilmore, I have some bad news. Rory you are pregnant"  
  
Rory looked dumfounded, Lorelai started crying and they embraced and cried in the office. Doctor Mick left the room and let them alone.  
  
"That is the part of my job that I hate."  
  
End part 2  
  
******Present*******  
  
When Rory was finally able to talk Lorelai asked the first lot of question that popped into her head.  
  
"Rory when did this happen? Who did this happen with? Where did this happed? How did this happed? Why did this happen? Rory please answer me."  
  
"Mom can we talk about it when we go home. Please"  
  
"Sure"  
  
The drive home was spent in silence. Rory was wondering how this could have happened. Her and Tristan had used protection and were careful. Lorelai was wondering who got her daughter pregnant so she could go and hurt that person with an immense amount of power. When they got home Rory headed straight for her room. But Lorelai stopped her.  
  
"Rory you aren't going to bed until you answer my questions."  
  
"I'm sorry mom what were they again."  
  
"When did this happen? Who did this happen with? Where did this happed? How did this happed? Why did this happen? Now please answer me."  
  
"This happened about 1 month ago. With Tristan. In my room. He tickled me then kissed me and we got a little carried away. I don't know why it happened. But I think I was so happy to see him that my emotions carried me away and I wasn't able to think straight."  
  
"Ror, you said that nothing else but the hickie happened. You lied to me, and got pregnant."  
  
"We used protection."  
  
"Rory, go to sleep now. But tomorrow we need to talk more and you will tell Tristan."  
  
"Okay"  
  
Rory had a hard time getting to sleep that night. She was thinking about her Harvard dream and realized that it might not be reachable now. She and Tristan are going to have a baby. Then all of a sudden she started to wonder about the baby. Was it going to be a girl or a boy? What color hair will it have? Then she thought about the eyes. 'No doubt that the baby will have blue eyes.' But will it have her sky blue ones or Tristan's dark ocean blue ones. Her last metal thought before she finally drifted off to dream land was if Tristan would be there for her throughout her pregnancy. And support her and their child. Then sleep over took her.  
  
Rory was waken up by her mom and started the conversation about what to do.  
  
"Mom I think I should tell Tristan before we make any plans because he might want to be included, since it is his baby."  
  
"You, my pretty, are probably right. So get dressed and I will drive you over to 'The Dugray Mansion.' Okay then we will talk about it."  
  
"K"  
  
They drove to Hartford. Then to the more specific place of distention 'The Dugray Mansion.'  
  
Rory went up to the door after having a pep talk from her mom. She rang the doorbell and an old, grandpa looking man answered the door.  
  
"Is Tristan Dugray here?"  
  
"Is Master Tristan expecting you?"  
  
"No, but I have something important to tell him."  
  
"May I ask your name?"  
  
"Rory Gilmore"  
  
"One moment please."  
  
Rory heard the butler call Tristan. And soon she saw an image of Tristan coming to the door.  
  
"Rory I didn't expect to ever see you at my house let alone talk to me. Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Please"  
  
"So what do I owe this unexpected pleasure."  
  
"Tristan is there a private place we can talk"  
  
"My room, if you are okay with it."  
  
"Sure," they went up the stairs and to his room.  
  
"So what is so important that you had to come all the way to Hartford to come and talk privately?"  
  
"Tristan I need to tell you something and I don't want you to interrupt me while I talk," she paused to see if he would talk, "Good, now something happened that night 1 month ago. Lately I have been feeling strange, like a different person. So yesterday my mom took me to the doctor's office to see if anything was seriously wrong with me. Nothing is life threatening, but it is something that will change your world and mine. Tristan I'm pregnant." She let him have a few minutes of silence. "Well what do you think?"  
  
"I'm shocked. We used protection. It must've broke. Oh my God, will my parents think, I can see them now, the yelling, oh yes there will be major yelling. 'How could you do this, you have not only messed up your life but that of a Gilmore.' Oh God, Rory I'm so sorry.  
  
"Tristan breath, in, out" Tristan smirked at her words and leaned towards her and said.  
  
"That is what caused this in the first place."  
  
Rory blushed remembering their night of passion.  
  
"Tristan, please be serious," she started crying, "This is going to change both our lives. I need someone there for me to help me through this and to be there at the birth and to support me after the birth. Will you be there?"  
  
"Rory I will be there. At school, at home, telling this to our families and at the birth and after that too. You didn't do this yourself, I helped and I will help along the way."  
  
Tristan continued, getting up and hugging her, gently stroking her hair, "We'll get through this, I promise." Tristan sighed in her hair and thought 'what are my parents and her grandparents going to think.'  
  
After their 'moment, they went to go meet Lorelai in the jeep.  
  
"Alfred, I'm going out and will be back later."  
  
"Yes Master Tristan."  
  
They went outside and Tristan was greeted by a scowl from Lorelai.  
  
"Mom be nice, it isn't all Tristan's fault."  
  
"Fine, but that's just because he didn't do this all himself," than scowled at Rory.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"So lets head back to Stars Hallow and talk about what you two are going to do."  
  
"K"  
  
"K"  
  
They drove back to Stars Hallow. The ride was silent (AN: their car rides are so silent, don't you think) and it is just their luck to be spotted by Taylor as they walked in the Gilmore Residence.  
  
"So Tristan, you got Rory pregnant 1 month ago. And now guess what you get to play, wheatear you like it or not. Yours and Rory's world will be like you to were in love, you will be there for her and take her to doctor appointments and pay for them, take care of my baby at school, and when this baby is born, help take care of it and be a good father to this baby."  
  
"I have already promised Rory that I will be there every step of the way."  
  
"Good, so now you to get to decide when you will tell the school, Chilton, or more commonly known as Hell, Rory's grandparents, Tristan's parents and Grandparents, and probably the worst, tell the town of Stars Hallow."  
  
"You're right. The last one will probably be the worst."  
  
"Yeah, but your grandparents probably won't be as harsh, because the baby will be a Dugray."  
  
"True," Tristan decided that it was his time to speak, "The Grandparent Gilmore's have always wanted to unite the Gilmore's and Dugray's my parents say."  
  
"Well that's good to know," commented Rory.  
  
"Who should we tell first," Tristan started. Lorelai left them to talk about the problem.  
  
"I think we should tell them all together."  
  
"How"  
  
"We will have your family come to one of our family dinners."  
  
"When"  
  
"The sooner the better."  
  
"My parents will be here on Saturday."  
  
"I'll ask my grandmother to change the dinner to Saturday so your family can be there for this."  
  
"Okay, lets tell your mom the plan."  
  
They went and told Lorelai and then Rory went to call her grandmother.  
  
"Hello Gilmore Residence"  
  
"Hi Grandma, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good. To what do I owe this pleasure of a call?"  
  
"Grandma can we change dinner to Saturday and invite the Dugrays, please"  
  
"Sure darling, what's the occasion?"  
  
"It's a surprise, and you don't have to call them I will."  
  
"Okay Rory, we will see you on Saturday."  
  
"Bye, Love you"  
  
End Part 3  
  
AN: Not as much a cliffhanger, darn but the next part will be out ASAP.  
  
R/R please 


	4. Telling the Family

1 Meeting Again  
  
Author: brit  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including Run Away Little Boy  
  
Email: lilcoffeegirl23@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Tristan comes back from military school and seeks out Rory  
  
Pairing: Tristan/Rory  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or are in any way associated with the wb  
  
AN: Hello peoples. Forgot to tell you that this is my first fan fic ever and I just woke up and started writing it so. I just thought I should say that. Thanks to all how reviewed. I'm cruel to make her pregnant but it has a play in the plot. And to the people who think Rory Gilmore is going to give up her dream, you are sadly mistaken. Now onto the show!  
  
******Recap*******  
  
"Grandma can we change dinner to Saturday and invite the Dugrays, please"  
  
"Sure darling, what's the occasion?"  
  
"It's a surprise, and you don't have to call them I will."  
  
"Okay Rory, we will see you on Saturday."  
  
"Bye, Love you"  
  
End Part 3  
  
******Present*******  
  
"Okay all set."  
  
"What about telling Chilton, do you think they give you special treatment."  
  
"I doubt it. But they still need to know incase anything happens to me while I'm at school. Oh and on that note we should tell them that Tristan is the father so they can let him out if I need him."  
  
"Rory, my love, my daughter, you are going to tell Chilton that Tristan Dugray got you pregnant."  
  
"Rory, Lorelai has a point about that. But I also think that we should tell them or they might not let me out of class so I can help Rory if anything was wrong."  
  
"We can tell the Headmaster next Monday after we tell family. But when are we going to tell the town, mom."  
  
"Maybe we don't have to and just tell them we're adopting."  
  
"As much as I like that idea we still need to tell them."  
  
"Why is telling the town you live in a big deal," said a confused Tristan  
  
"Because this is Stars Hallow the smallest town with the biggest gossipers. And they will want to help Rory in anyway they can. They will think they're helping, but they will cause her more pain then she needs to be."  
  
"I see. So we'll tell them when I start getting big. But they might be mad at us for not telling them right away."  
  
"But we are going to tell Luke first, right"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Luke the coffee guy?"  
  
"How did you hear about Luke? Waite Rory told you about his wonderful coffee."  
  
"That hit the bull's eye."  
  
"So what are we going to do about school until I tell them. And will I be hurting in my first month?"  
  
"I doubt the hurting part but you will need to se a gynecologist soon to get the first picture of your guy's baby."  
  
"Okay bring on this weak"  
  
The weak passed very slowly from that Tuesday Tristan found that he was going to be a father. Rory and Tristan decided to play it cool and act like it would have been every ordinary day. Tristan always had a smile on his face ever since he found out. He was having a baby with Lorelai Leigh "Rory" "Mary" Gilmore. He wondered what his baby would look like. Wondered if the baby would have blonde or brown hair, he had no doubt that the baby would have blue eyes, and wondered if the baby would have its father's ocean eyes or its mother's sky blue.  
  
Saturday came and then the time came to go the dinner. Lorelai and Rory went to ring the doorbell and did in fact ring the doorbell.  
  
"Lorelai, Rory how nice of you to join us. Late as usual." Replied Emily  
  
"Mom it wouldn't be right if we were actually on time."  
  
"The Dugrays are already here. In the sitting room. Pleas go there and say hi."  
  
"Hi grandpa, Hello Mrs. And Mr. Dugray and Mr. And Mrs. Dugray. Tristan"  
  
She walked over and gave her grandfather a kiss. Then sat next to Tristan on the loveseat. Emily walked in and announced dinner was ready. Rory and Tristan had decided to tell the family during dinner. They decided now was the time. Tristan started  
  
"Mom, Dad, Grandpa, Grandma, Mrs. Gilmore, Mr. Gilmore, Rory and I have something to tell you, the purpose of this dinner actually. You see…"  
  
"What Tristan means to say is that something happened to the two of us."  
  
The said at the same time  
  
"I'm pregnant," "Rory's pregnant."  
  
The family sat shocked Emily was the first to talk, "Are you serious. Rory how could you."  
  
Then the other family members, excluding Tristan's grandfather and Lorelai joined in, in the question asking. Asking questions like  
  
"When did this happened? How did this happen? How long ago did this happen? Why are we just now finding? Why did you do this? Your futures are ruined!" The list goes on and on.  
  
Rory started crying by the time the 7th question was asked and moved away from the table and was followed by Tristan who wanted to make sure that she was going to be okay.  
  
After they left each member of the family, except Tristan's grandfather and Lorelai, started yelling at each other about how irresponsible the other's child was. But it was Janlen Dugray who decided to speak up for his grandson.  
  
"BE QUIET!!!!! Don't you people see? Rory and Tristan are going to have a baby. A BABY, for God's sake. You should be ashamed of yourselves, don't you know that they are probably hurting so much more than any of your reputations will hurt. Rory and Tristan can still follow their dreams to where ever they go, but they will have another person to share their joy with. They are strong kids and will stick together the whole way, but it will be so much more difficult if their families aren't there."  
  
Then it was Lorelai's turn to talk, "Believe me I know what Rory is feeling, considering the fact that I was in a similar situation. And it was so much harder with out my family there. And as Janlen said, you should be ashamed of yourselves. You people are going to be great grandparents and grandparent of a little baby. My parents would know what it means, they pushed me away, and it was hard. Their lives will be harder than any one would have thought it to be. And they indeed are smart kids. They will make it through this."  
  
"If they were such smart kids, they would not have gotten pregnant" commented Mrs. Dugray.  
  
"You missy have a lot of nerve to say that about your son. You should be lucky to even set eyes on that baby."  
  
Mrs. Dugray was speechless. And back now with Rory and Tristan.  
  
Rory had run into her room in her grandmother's house. She knew that Tristan would follow her here and she needed to talk to him.  
  
End part 4  
  
AN: I know short but I had some last day Christmas shopping to finish for my family and that only took 7 ½ hours at the mall in sandals. Anywho I am starting the next chapter as soon as I post this one. R/R please!!!! 


	5. The Disappoints of Family

1 Meeting Again  
  
Author: brit  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including Run Away Little Boy  
  
Email: lilcoffeegirl23@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Tristan comes back from military school and seeks out Rory  
  
Pairing: Tristan/Rory  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or are in any way associated with the wb  
  
AN: Hello peoples. Forgot to tell you that this is my first fan fic ever and I just woke up and started writing it so. I just thought I should say that. Thanks to all how reviewed. I'm cruel to make her pregnant but it has a play in the plot. And to the people who think Rory Gilmore is going to give up her dream, you are sadly mistaken. Now onto the show!  
  
*****Recap*****  
  
"If they were such smart kids, they would not have gotten pregnant" commented Mrs. Dugray.  
  
"You missy have a lot of nerve to say that about your son. You should be lucky to even set eyes on that baby."  
  
Mrs. Dugray was speechless. And back now with Rory and Tristan.  
  
Rory had run into her room in her grandmother's house. She knew that Tristan would follow her here and she needed to talk to him.  
  
End part 4  
  
*******Present*******  
  
Rory had locked herself inside her room at her grandmother's house. Tristan was knocking on the door and asking if he could come in. She slowly got up and unlocked the door, still sobbing.  
  
"Rory don't worry about what our parents say. We will get through this together."  
  
Rory started to cry uncontrollably and this made Tristan worry.  
  
"What's wrong? Don't worry about our parents."  
  
"It isn't our parents that I'm worried about. It's the fact that everyone will taunt me and tease me and your friend will be all, 'was she good game.' And people will make fun of me and I really don't want to be the person that Tristan Dugray had try to get, then got, and got pregnant. I don't want to be that person. And I'm crying because my crazy pregnant hormones are starting to kick in. I don't like them already."  
  
Tristan had to chuckle at her last statement, knowing that they would become very good friends with each other. But then he realized she was right and that she would be made fun of as the girl who Tristan Dugray got pregnant. And he did not want that to happen.  
  
"Will you help fend off the evil Chiltonies when they make fun of me?" Rory asked with a sweet, and sob covered face.  
  
"Of course, I will help you. I don't want my future baby being made fun of by Chiltonies. And when the baby does come that baby will be the most beautiful creature in this world and it won't be made fun of."  
  
"Yeah, the child of The King Of Chilton and The Mary Of Chilton, will be unstoppable in the halls of Chilton."  
  
"Are you okay enough to go back down and face that hideous music."  
  
"Okay, lets us go to face our parents, Ugh."  
  
They made their way down the stairs and stopped when they heard Lorelai yelling at the others, as well as Janlen.  
  
"You missy have a lot of nerve to say that about your son. You should be lucky to even set eyes on that baby."  
  
Rory's eyes shot to Tristan and put her hand on his chest to stop him from going further down the steps, for she wanted to hear what her mother and Tristan's grandfather had to say to the other members of their families.  
  
"How dare you say something like that to me! Emily, tell your daughter to silence herself."  
  
"Don't try to get my mother to shut me up. I don't go so easily. Those kids probably fell terrible that this has happened. But when they hold that baby in their arms for the first time all those terrible thoughts and all the pain my daughter will endure, will all disappear from their hearts and pleasure and joy will fill their hearts. It isn't right that they have to go through this, but it was meant to happen. And you should be mad at them for what has happened but as we your hearts should be swelling with joy."  
  
"You people care more about your selves than the children who are involved in this matter. You should be there for this baby if you want to be in its life and if not at least support them."  
  
"You two can support them all you want, but Tristan will be lucky if we don't disown him as a son." Commented Mr. Dugray, "I will not support them"  
  
"I will not support any decision that those two make, after all they made the decision to get pregnant."  
  
Lorelai was so pissed off by now and was ready to do just about anything right now.  
  
"Well, they didn't decide to get pregnant, they made the decision to do the impregnating activity. And well that is what got her pregnant."  
  
Rory and Tristan had decided to come in now. Tristan started.  
  
"First, we didn't decide to get pregnant, we had a one night stand, which consequently lead to Rory getting pregnant. Second, we didn't try to get pregnant, we did use protection. Third, Lorelai is right you people should be mad at us for a bad decision and got a bad consequence. The fact is also that you should be happy that you will have a grandson or and granddaughter. This should be one of the happiest things you would ever encounter. Rory am I right?"  
  
"That pretty much sums up what I think."  
  
"Well we might have been more pleased if you two had gotten pregnant later in life." Mr. Dugray said.  
  
"Well it is happening now and you should still be happy." Tristan's grandfather added.  
  
Emily and Richard had been quiet and now decided to talk up.  
  
"Kate, John please leave if you for any longer will criticize my granddaughter or your son for one bad mistake." Said Richard in quite the furry.  
  
"Fine but son, you will stay out of this girls life and pregnancy or we shall disown you. You will forever be disgusted and shall be treated like…" started his dad but didn't get to finish.  
  
Janlen spoke up. "I swear by all the Gods there are, that if you disown my grandson, you shall be disowned by me. And I will take Tristan with me and he will be able to stay will Rory until the end."  
  
Kate, the mother of Tristan spoke, "May I remind you that you live in our house so we will force you to move out."  
  
"So be it than. Tristan do you wish to come live with us at the Independence Inn, that is where you work, Lorelai," Lorelai quickly answered yes and Janlen continued, "Do you wish to live with us, if that is workable, Lorelai?"  
  
"Yes, we have plenty of rooms that you could use and keep for quite a while."  
  
"Okay Tristan we will take you to Stars Hallow."  
  
They started to walk through the door; Tristan had his arm around the woman that has his baby protectively. John yelled after them.  
  
"Tristan walk out of that door with that girl and you will not be able to come to us for anything."  
  
Tristan looked at Rory then nudged her out the door and Rory looked skeptically at him.  
  
"What are you doing? You are really going to be disowned by your parents."  
  
"You and this little person," he dropped one of his hands to her stomach and she gasped when she felt his hand on her stomach. Tristan smiled when she gasped because he knew that no one really ever touched her in this spot and was pleased that he could be on of the firs, "mean more to me than my parents money and besides my grandparents and your grandparents and your mom will probably help us and I have my trust fond."  
  
"Okay"  
  
They left and Tristan walked out of his parents' life, disowned by them for a mistake.  
  
Tristan rode with Lorelai and Rory to Stars Hallow and then to the Independence Inn. When they got there they had to remember to act casual because no one but the family had known about the pregnancy. Which was what Janlen wanted to know about.  
  
"No, Grandpa, no one knows about Rory and me except the family."  
  
"Okay let me tell your grandmother." He went and told Whitney, his wife.  
  
Lorelai went to check the book to see where there were to nice rooms she could give to a new addition of her family, and was greeted by a sour expression, given by Micheal.  
  
"May I ask what you are doing? Because looking at the book is my job and if you are doing my job than may I be fired?"  
  
"I am looking for the best rooms we have available, and no I am not going to fire you."  
  
"Cruel witch."  
  
"Thank you. Huh Ha, rooms 210 and 211 are available and are some of the best rooms in the house."  
  
"Witch"  
  
Lorelai walked over to where Tristan and his grandparents, as well as her daughter, were standing.  
  
"I have two of the best rooms of the house here and 210 goes to the lucky eldest Dugrays. And lucky Tristan Dugray, the person who got my daughter pregnant gets 211. Rory show them to their rooms please while I go and talk to Sookie."  
  
"K"  
  
"So Rory, Tristan what are you to planning to do about the you-know-what?"  
  
"We haven't really discussed it yet because we were planning to tell the family and see who would be there for us and then decide."  
  
"Well when you two decide what you're going to do let us know, please."  
  
"We will"  
  
And with that said, Rory showed Tristan's grandparents to their room first so she could talk to Tristan.  
  
"Mr. Dugray, Mrs. Dugray have a wonderful evening and Tristan your room is down the hall. This way." She led him down the hall to 211 and then asked to talk to him after she told her mom that she was going to talk to him. After she told her mom, she made her way to 211 and knocked.  
  
"Just a minute please." Tristan had just gotten out of the shower and started dressing when she knocked. He had pulled some pants, no shirt, on and answered the door only to find Rory with her fist raised in a knocking position and very impatient.  
  
"Jesus, Tristan what took you so long to answer that door? So how are we going to raise the baby? Like your family or like mine? Or what city? Or how are we going to get the money to buy the things we need for it? Pick any one of these you wish to answer." She didn't even notice he didn't have a shirt or that his hair was even more messy than usually.  
  
"I think we should raise our baby like your family. In Stars Hallow. Our family and I how some. There are the answers to the questions that you asked to how we should raise the baby."  
  
"Wow you're good. I agree to all of the above. Okay so do we tell the people at school or let them figure out themselves?"  
  
"I won't tell anyone, I think they should figure out on their own. They are smart kids. So where is the baby going to live, because I want to be around and in its life so where, in who's house, sortta way?"  
  
"Well they baby I think should live at my house in the spare bedroom."  
  
"What about me, there is no other room in your house and I can't live in an inn my life."  
  
"You could always move in a house in Stars Hallow with your grandparents. Oh I have an idea, you could move to Stars Hallow and we could have split custody like every other day, or sometimes together. What do you think?"  
  
"It's a good idea, I tell my grandparents tomorrow. So what do you think it will look like?"  
  
"Brown hair, sparkling blue eyes and soft skin, with the twisted and usually cocky smirk. What about you?"  
  
"Blonde hair, dark blue eyes and soft skin, and the trade mark of the mother a lot of wit."  
  
"Blonde, you think that baby is going to have blonde hair. Why would you think the baby will have blonde hair?"  
  
"Because I'm the father. How could you think the baby will have brown?"  
  
"I think we should have a poll, from the town. If the baby has brown hair, I win 10 dollars, if the baby has blonde hair you win $10. Got it." Tristan nodded, "Good"  
  
"So is there any houses available around here?"  
  
"On Peach St. but I would stay clear of that house because Dean lives on Peach St."  
  
"I see your point. Any others?"  
  
"No, just stay at the inn and when I need you I'll call you when I hear of something else. It's for the best"  
  
"True. So I'll see you in the morning tomorrow, k."  
  
"K, bye"  
  
She left and went home. They were going to tell Stars Hallow tomorrow and she needed all her energy for the announcement. But that night was sleepless. And when she got up in the morning she felt terrible.  
  
"Mommy, my stomach hurts. And I don't want to tell them. Oh we are going to tell Luke first that way he can define me and please tell him to not kill Tristan. I want him to be in this baby's life."  
  
"I don't wanna."  
  
"Too bad" They got up and dressed.  
  
Tristan had decided to come and help with Rory in any way he could. And when she opened the door she was in sobs and had no idea y.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I have no idea. I just started crying and can't seem to stop" He embraced her and held her while she cried for no particular reason. Finally, after ten minutes her tears subsided and decided to wait until later to cry, for she had to get ready for the Gilmore Town Meeting. In this meeting, Lorelai was the head and had decided that everyone could bring food and was going to tell everyone that Rory was pregnant and have Rory and Tristan answer all the questions.  
  
They went to Luke's to tell him about Rory and he nearly blew a gasket. Lorelai shushed him and explained to him everything. Now they could have their town meeting. Once everyone was seated, she began.  
  
"Welcome to the first Gilmore Town Meeting. Today I will tell you all about something that will shock and amaze you all. Please hold all question till the end." She said having seen some hands go up. And she saw Taylor, Miss patty, and the person that would be the least thrilled, Dean. "Now I shall tell you all what has happened to Rory. She is pregnant."  
  
The crowd stared in shock than the question started flying through the air at a sped that could easily compare to the speed of light. "Now calm down people or I wont tell who the father is." That got their attention. "The father is that man sitting next to Rory" She saw Dean's face go into furry as he saw the man that got Rory pregnant. "Or more commonly known as Tristan Dugray. Now ask questions"  
  
She left the podium and Rory and Tristan came to stand at it. Rory saw Dean get up and leave as they started answering questions of all sorts. She knew that she had to talk to him. As soon as the questions were asked and answered the town vowed to do all they could. Which as Lorelai said was for tonight to let her rest. But one of the best parts was that the whole town didn't hate Tristan, just Dean hated Tristan. After the meeting, Tristan was to go over to Rory's house to cook because they didn't want to go out or have any one deliver. And he got the couch tonight.  
  
When Tristan started cooking, Rory was going to talk to Dean.  
  
"Mom, Tristan can I talk to you both for a minute."  
  
Tristan and Lorelai both, simultaneously answered, "Sure"  
  
"Well you see, I saw Dean there when we were answering questions and he looked pretty mad, so I sortta thought that I could go talk to him about the baby. Can I?" Tristan was the first to answer, as soon as she finished.  
  
"No'  
  
"Why not"  
  
"What if he tries something? Or hurts you or the baby?"  
  
"Tristan's got a point. You to have been separated for a long time and now at seventeen you have gotten pregnant with, at one time your mortal enemy, Tristan I don't think Dean is non the happy. I don't think you should go either"  
  
"But it is my decision that no one else can make for me."  
  
"Rory please don't go. It is 8 and dark, wait until tomorrow after school or some other time not now, please."  
  
Rory saw the begging look in Tristan's eyes and relented, "Fine I won't go tonight, but I am going at the first other chance I get."  
  
"Thank you" Tristan went and hugged Rory. Lorelai noticed that they truly cared for each other in a loving way. So Lorelai went upstairs and decided to go do something. As soon as Lorelai left, Tristan kissed to top of Rory's head, and gently stroked her hair. Silently thanking her for not going, and letting him rock her gently.  
  
Outside someone was lurking around and watched to exchange of emotions between Rory and Tristan. He was burning and slightly green in envy that he was not the one doing that to Rory. He finally got fed up when Tristan kissed Rory's head lightly and stroked her hair. He picked up a rock and threw it in the window.  
  
Rory jumped, and screamed and started crying when she heard the window break and the rock came flying in and Tristan, when he felt her jump and heard the rock come in, tightened his hold on her and tried to sooth her in a gentle way. The mysterious person had thrown it at Tristan. Tristan felt the rock lightly scrap his back, but was enough to make him bleed. As soon as the mysterious man her Lorelai coming down the stairs he fled the scene, silently cursing at himself when he made Rory cry, which consequently made Tristan tighten his hold and sooth her. But he was very happy that he had hit his mark on Tristan.  
  
"What happened?" Asked a completely worried Lorelai, coming down the stairs after hearing a window shattering noise. And she was met with the sight of Tristan holding Rory tightly to him, stroking her hair and soothing her sobs in a quiet voice. Also upon coming downstairs she saw Tristan's back was a little bloody.  
  
"Some one threw that rock inside at me which made Rory start crying and cut me." Tristan answered because Rory couldn't talk.  
  
"Did you see who threw it?"  
  
"No neither of us did."  
  
"I calling the police"  
  
Rory finally found her voice saying, "Mom don't not to night because right now I just don't want to face all of Stars Hallow."  
  
"True, okay but I want both of you to be safe tonight so I think of something. But first Rory If you could pry yourself away from Tristan, while I go clean his cut you can watch TV, K"  
  
"K"  
  
Rory unwrapped herself from Tristan and her mom took him to the bathroom to clean his cut while Rory watched TV.  
  
"Lorelai, I think I know who throw the rock. I think it was Dean."  
  
"I was thinking the exact same thing. But lets not tell Rory she might not let us help"  
  
"Okay" She cleaned his cut and he went to cook spaghetti for the 3 of them.  
  
After dinner Lorelai wanted Rory to sleep out in the kitchen with Tristan that way, if her suspicions were right, he could protect Rory. Because Dean knew how to get into Rory's room through the window.  
  
"Night Kiddies, don't try anything"  
  
"We won't mom, don't worry"  
  
"Night Lorelai"  
  
Rory and Tristan sat on the couch and cuddled together. Rory had fallen asleep on Tristan's shoulder as he rocked her gently. Soon after, Tristan fell asleep on Rory's head.  
  
Around midnight, Tristan awoke with a start, having heard little scratching noises coming from Rory's window in her room. Before he got up to go and see what it was he noticed their sleeping positions. They had somehow managed to lay down with Rory on top of him. Her hand was near his face and his arms were wrapped around her waist. He was about to try to untangle himself from their sleeping position when the noise stopped. He thought that was extremely strange. Then the noise started again but on the living room window. Now was when Rory had waken from the noise and quickly noticed their sleeping positions and started to wonder how they got that way. But her thoughts were all gone when she heard the noise again.  
  
"What is that noise?'  
  
"I don't know but I heard it in your room before you woke up."  
  
"What should we do, just ignore it and try to sleep?"  
  
"I think we should go one the floor that way nothing can hit us if it is the same person who did the rock thing earlier. So get down to the floor but don't lay on your stomach."  
  
"Yeah gotta be careful now huh."  
  
They got on the floor and the noise got louder but it stopped again  
  
Outside the mysterious person, the same from earlier was about to give up and leave. He heard a noise from inside and tried again. Still nothing so he left for good that night.  
  
After about 30 min. and still nothing they got back on the couch and laid side by side and fell asleep.  
  
Rory and Tristan were waken up by Lorelai who was going out to get Janlen and then to get them and go talk to Chilton's headmaster, El Duche`. Lorelai told them to be ready in 1 hr. And then she would be back and pick them up.  
  
They got up and got ready. As Lorelai had said, she picked them up in 1 hr. They started their way to Chilton.  
  
AN: I probably wont get another chapter out until after the New Year because I'm going on a trip with my dad. And if I do get another chapter out it will probably be short.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: They tell Chilton and the results of telling 


	6. Telling Chilton (and Paris)

1 Meeting Again  
  
Author: brit  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including Run Away Little Boy  
  
Email: lilcoffeegirl23@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Tristan comes back from military school and seeks out Rory  
  
Pairing: Tristan/Rory  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or are in any way associated with the wb  
  
AN: Hello peoples. Forgot to tell you that this is my first fan fic ever and I just woke up and started writing it so. I just thought I should say that. Thanks to all how reviewed. I'm cruel to make her pregnant but it has a play in the plot. And to the people who think Rory Gilmore is going to give up her dream, you are sadly mistaken. Now onto the show!  
  
******Recap*******  
  
Rory and Tristan were waken up by Lorelai who was going out to get Janlen and then to get them and go talk to Chilton's headmaster, El Duche`. Lorelai told them to be ready in 1 hr. And then she would be back and pick them up.  
  
They got up and got ready. As Lorelai had said, she picked them up in 1 hr. They started their way to Chilton.  
  
******Present*******  
  
About half way there Rory started to tremble. Rory and Tristan were sitting in the back seat while Janlen and Lorelai were in the front. Tristan felt her hand start to tremble and gave it a light squeeze. Rory immediately jumped from the touch but slowly started to relax when Tristan started to knead her hand in soothing circles. And in a matter of minutes they were in the Chilton courtyard.  
  
At pulling up Tristan soon became worried. Lorelai was the first to speak for the whole trip.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"How do you prepare for hell?"  
  
"Good lets go." They went in to the main, (I forgot what that really long name building was called) building and went to the secretary's desk.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"Will you please tell Headmaster Charleston that a Mr. Janlen Dugray and Ms. Lorelai Gilmore are here to speak of a very important matter with him along with Tristan Dugray and Lorelai Gilmore?"  
  
"One moment please." And she said into the little box on her desk, "Headmaster Charleston, Mr. Dugray and Ms. Gilmore are here to see you and they said it is very important."  
  
The box replied, "Send them in."  
  
"Follow me." They followed the lady to a room with huge doors and went in.  
  
'Good Morning Mr. Dugray" and with a scowl, "Ms. Gilmore."  
  
"Nice to see you too, El Duche`. We are here to talk of a very important matter involving my daughter and his grandson. Janlen take it away."  
  
"Headmaster, there is a little problem involving Rory and Tristan."  
  
"What kind of problem? They are two of the brightest students in the junior year have seen in a great while."  
  
"Oh for god's sake. Tristan got Rory pregnant and we just wanted her to be able to excused from class or if she is in pain that Tristan can help her. And if you don't allow the previously said to be allowed that so help me I will have to hurt you for hurting my baby. K?"  
  
"This is a shock. We have never had a pregnant student before with such potential let alone, let alone a father with potential."  
  
"Will you allow them this? For there sake and for their baby's."  
  
"I shall inform their teachers and the teachers will probably allow it but if they are in a test of some sort they might not be allow. But I shall inform their teachers of the situation at hand."  
  
"Thank you Headmaster Charleston."  
  
"Thanks El Duche`. Let's go kiddies."  
  
"Poor children. They have to go through something that most people don't go through till there 23. Oh well, better make those phone calls to the teachers."  
  
Lorelai and Janlen made their way back to the car while Rory and Tristan headed to their first class.  
  
On their way to their lockers for their books, Rory started to fell queezing and Tristan noticed this.  
  
"Hey you o.k.? You don't look like you're o.k."  
  
"I'm fine." Tristan gently seized her forearms and held her near him.  
  
The bell was ringing and Paris was walking on her way to class and noticed this exchange of ways. She had become jealous of Rory when Tristan came back and paid attention to Rory instead of her. And this confirmed her suspicions that Rory and Tristan were in love and didn't know it. But now it was oblivious that they were now.  
  
"Well aren't we the love birds."  
  
"Paris what are you talking about? Tristan and I are just friends."  
  
"Yeah that's why your hugging in Chilton's main hall may I remind you."  
  
Just then Rory experienced a severe pain in her lower abdomen and doubled over, clutching her stomach. She gave a slight shriek. Tristan immediately went to her aid, forgetting Paris was there.  
  
The bell rang and Paris hurried to class not caring that Rory and Tristan would be late.  
  
The pain in Rory's stomach was almost unbearable. She could barely make out what Tristan was trying to say. And all she could say was, "Baby, pain, stomach, owwwww" Tristan had no idea how to help her through this pain that she was experiencing. He reached out and brushed her hair back so he could see her face. She clutched his hand as soon as he put it out. She squeezed it with all her might she could muster. Tristan wanted to shriek in pain that Rory was causing in his hand, but seeing her eyes closed shut in pain he gently held her to him. She had started sobbing and now was in full-blown crying into Tristan's shoulder. The pain eventually passed and Tristan wanted to know what just happened.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I have no idea but it really hurt."  
  
"Yeah both of us. So are you all right now."  
  
"I think so. Mr. Medina is going to probably going to be mad at us for being late."  
  
"Do you think Headmaster Charleston all ready called the teachers to tell them?"  
  
"We will so find out. Lets go"  
  
They walked in to the classroom and interrupted the pop quiz that was in progress. And surely Mr. Medina noticed the interruption in his classroom.  
  
"Rory, Tristan may I have a word with you two please, outside?"  
  
"Yes." And they went into the hallway.  
  
When all three got outside, Mr. Medina hugged Rory and started talking.  
  
"Headmaster Charleston called me before class and told me that Rory was pregnant and by Tristan."  
  
"Mr. Medina we can explain why we were late."  
  
"Okay. Explain"  
  
"Rory experienced some kind of pain and we both didn't know what it was and we just let it happen. And we ended up late. Sorry."  
  
"Was that your first pain you felt?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I'll excuse you today then and if it happens again I might let it pass."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Now that there is a pop quiz since you to are late will you sit outside today."  
  
Rory and Tristan looked shocked but went over to a bench and sat.  
  
"Could you have imagined if Paris had stuck around to see that, whatever it was? She would have the whole school know about it by 2nd period."  
  
"Very true, what if it happens again when we are in class?  
  
"Mr. Medina said that Headmaster Charleston called him to tell him so maybe the teacher will let us out of class."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
The rest of that time spent of the period was spent outside and when class was near over, they went to the bench that was closest to their class. When the 1st period got out, they went in and took their seats. Nothing happened that period and the teacher didn't treat them differently. But Rory's next pain happened after lunch.  
  
In the lunchroom Tristan sat at his normal table and Rory sat at her normal table. After lunch she was going to the library to study and Tristan was going just to be near her.  
  
Rory was studying the works of Shakespeare and her stomach felt twitchy. Tristan was watching from a table about two away and saw this and walked over. He kneeled down to her level and she saw him.  
  
Paris was watching from a distance behind a bookshelf and was determined to find out what was up with those two.  
  
Rory again clutched her stomach and grabbed Tristan's hand. She shrieked in pain, but quietly and Tristan soothed her by running a hand through her hair. Paris decided that it was time she found what was wrong with Rory.  
  
"Hey Rory, Tristan. Rory what's wrong?"  
  
"Go away Paris" Tristan growled.  
  
"I want to know what is wrong with my friend. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
Rory could hold in a scream no longer and cried out in pain and then with a fierce anger behind her voice she growled, "Paris leave Tristan alonnnnnnneeee!" The last part was said as she experienced a sharp pain then it ended.  
  
Rory started to cry and immediately hugged Tristan and buried her head in his chest.  
  
Now Paris was worried, "Rory what is wrong with you today, 2 times this has happened?"  
  
"Paris, if I tell you do you promise that you will only keep this between me, you, and Tristan."  
  
"Yes"  
  
She went and whispered to her, "Paris I'm, pregnant with Tristan's baby."  
  
Paris's mouth was agape and her eyes wide as the moon.  
  
"Well what do you think?"  
  
"That you two are crazy and are going to have a baby, together. Mortal enemies coming together and mating. That's just messed up and freaky."  
  
"You won't tell anyone will you?"  
  
"No but people will eventually find out."  
  
"We know"  
  
"If you need any thing that I can help you with let me know, Bye"  
  
Paris left the library.  
  
"I wonder what these pains are?"  
  
"Maybe your body just has to adjust to the baby, ya know."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
The rest of the day was okay and for what they know Paris didn't tell anyone.  
  
At 4:00 Lorelai picked them up and all three went to Stars Hallow.  
  
"The town was worried about you today, Rory. Miss Patty came to the in to ask if it was safe for you to be at school and Taylor was worried. Babette said she saw Dean lurking around outside our house last night. Do you know what that's about?"  
  
"No" was the reply as a worried Rory looked to Tristan with a knowing nod of the head she told her mom about her pains at school.  
  
"Your body was probably adjusting to something the baby was doing. And hey, I bought cookie dough for you."  
  
"Yum"  
  
"I know"  
  
The rest of the ride was in silence.  
  
When they got to Stars Hallow, Lorelai dropped Tristan off at the Inn because he was going to have dinner with his grandparents. Lorelai and Rory were going to have a mother daughter movie night.  
  
Rory and Lorelai went to Luke's and got coffee after a good 30 min of begging and Luke insisting that the coffee is bad for the baby. But Rory told Luke that her baby was going to eventually have coffee and she only wanted the best for her baby.  
  
And when they left Luke's, they went to the movie store and got their favorite movie Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. They watched the movie and quoted almost all of the lines in that movie and sang all of the songs and danced along with the Uumpa Loompas. When the movie was over they were about to go to bed when the phone rang and Rory answered it.  
  
"Hey Rory," came the voice from the other line  
  
"Hey Tris. Is something wrong?"  
  
"No just calling to make sure you and your mom are okay and nothing like last night happens again."  
  
"Well we are okay and will call you if anything happens."  
  
"Night Rory. Sleep tight"  
  
"You too. Bye"  
  
Lorelai then said goodnight to her daughter and went upstairs to sleep.  
  
Right about when Rory was about to leave the living room the phone rang.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"How could you Rory? I can't believe what you did. I loved you and you got pregnant with your mortal enemy."  
  
" Who is this?"  
  
"Is being pregnant screwing up your hearing? How many guys have told you that they love you?"  
  
"Dean. What do you think you are doing? Are you crazy to call me and insult me? Bye."  
  
Before she could hang up she heard the dial tone. Then she called Tristan.  
  
"Hello"  
  
Rory had a hushed and quiet voice now, "Tristan, Dean called me."  
  
"What did he say and why are you so quiet?"  
  
"He was insulting me about how I got pregnant and that he loved me and……and……"  
  
"Calm down. Do you want me to come over?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Okay I'll be over in a few minutes."  
  
Tristan was worried because he was almost 100% positive that it was Dean the other night and was now worried that Rory would have a stalker. So he hurried out to his car and drove to the Gilmore house.  
  
Hey all people out there you are reading Meeting Again and we now interrupt your reading for a special author's note: I'm back and insane as ever but any way sorry it took so long to get this chap up but school's a bitch and well you have to live with it. Next chap may take a while but I'll get it up ASAP but I have midterms and a big Geography project coming up so that's it. Byes!!!!  
  
Now that we have heard from the author please all you good readers please read and review!! Bye now. 


	7. Moving In

1 Meeting Again  
  
Author: brit  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including Run Away Little Boy  
  
Email: lilcoffeegirl23@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Tristan comes back from military school and seeks out Rory  
  
Pairing: Tristan/Rory  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or are in any way associated with the wb  
  
AN: Hello peoples. Forgot to tell you that this is my first fan fic ever and I just woke up and started writing it so. I just thought I should say that. Thanks to all how reviewed. I'm cruel to make her pregnant but it has a play in the plot. And to the people who think Rory Gilmore is going to give up her dream, you are sadly mistaken. Now onto the show!  
  
AN2: So sorry it took me way to long to get this chapter out. Mom's baby shower I'm the planner. And algebra midterms, geography midterms, geography project, and a major crisis with my friends.  
  
****Recap******  
  
Before she could hang up she heard the dial tone. Then she called Tristan.  
  
"Hello"  
  
Rory had a hushed and quiet voice now, "Tristan, Dean called me."  
  
"What did he say and why are you so quiet?"  
  
"He was insulting me about how I got pregnant and that he loved me and…and…"  
  
"Calm down. Do you want me to come over?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Okay I'll be over in a few minutes."  
  
Tristan was worried because he was almost 100% positive that it was Dean the other night and was now worried that Rory would have a stalker. So he hurried out to his car and drove to the Gilmore house.  
  
*****Present******  
  
When Tristan got to the Gilmore house, he quickly climbed the stairs and was about to knock on the door. A crying Rory instantly opened the door before he had a chance. She grabbed on to his jacket and pulled herself to the warmth of his body. His arms encircled her as he quieted her sobs. He whispered shushes into her ear as to calm her down from this state that she was currently in.  
  
"Calm down and tell me what happened. I want to know what he said to you." Tristan knew that Dean's words had to have hurt a lot to make her cry.  
  
"He told me How dare I get pregnant with my mortal enemy's baby and when I asked him who was calling he said, how many guys have told you that they love you lately and that being pregnant was screwing up may hearing."  
  
"That bastard" She cried harder, "I'm so sorry that he did that to you, you don't deserve it." And silently to himself 'If he ever tries something like that again I'll show him who he's been messing with and trust me it's the wrong person.'  
  
Soon after he quieted her tears and sat on the couch. She crawled into his arms, a place that she was welcomed in and a place where she felt safe, 2 for the price of 1. And that one would be Tristan. He rocked her gently afraid he would break her. She fell asleep in his arms and he soon after joined her in the world of dreams. Tomorrow they would be off to school and face the harsh realities of Chilton. Tristan thanked god that Paris wasn't going to tell anyone. He knew that they could trust her.  
  
Tomorrow came way to quickly for Tristan, when she eased out of his arms to get ready for school. They hurried and got dressed for school. Tristan drove Rory and dropped her off about a few yards away, so no one would get suspicious of him driving her to school.  
  
When school started, Rory felt a little queasy but paid little attention to that fact. First two classes were good but when third hour came she couldn't take it anymore. She went to the bathroom and threw up. Tristan hadn't known but when she didn't come to third that something had to be wrong. Unfortunately they had a pop quiz and the teacher wouldn't let him out to help her in any way. He felt really lousy that he could do nothing for her at all. Rory couldn't handle any more school for that day and called her mom to take her home. Before she left she was able to give a message to Tristan about getting her homework for her and she left. It was really hard to get Tristan to stay in school with out her.  
  
When her mom took her home, she went immediately to sleep, a desperately needed thing. Tristan continued on with his normal everyday thing, anxiously waiting until school was out and he could go see her.  
  
Finally school was out and Tristan drove to Stars Hallow. Lorelai was waiting outside for him to arrive so she could tell him Rory's condition without waking her up.  
  
"Hey Tristan" was her greeting to him  
  
"Hello Lorelai. How's Rory?"  
  
"Rory's okay now but it will be the same way tomorrow morning."  
  
Tristan understood, "Morning sickness. She is in the part of her pregnancy where she has morning sickness."  
  
"Correct, is the man who got my daughter pregnant. So you should be with her incase anything happens, right. After all this is part of her pregnancy in which you stated that you would stick through this with her."  
  
"Right and I will be there. Where is she?"  
  
"In her room. Tristan? There is something else that I needed to talk to you about."  
  
"Okay shoot"  
  
"I think you should move in with us"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're a smart boy, you know move in with us. Live here in this house with me and my Rory"  
  
"I know what you mean but why"  
  
"Because morning sickness is just the beginning of the worst of being pregnant. Trust me. Soon she isn't going to want to eat anything, and then she's going to want to eat anything. And the worst of all to men, getting her the food that she wants in the middle of the night. Not to forget how emotional she is and you seem to be the only one who can comfort her and now we have Dean making phone calls and insulting her and I don't want my Baby to go through that she doesn't deserve it. This way is so much better for the both of you. And hey you guys can go shopping for baby clothes, oh but I so get to go right, this being my first grand child after all."  
  
"I see your point it would be so much easier than living at the inn and we could be closer and I can be able to help her more. But where am I going to sleep and put my stuff?"  
  
"In the sewing room that I spent all day cleaning out for you because I knew that you would say yes."  
  
"Does she know?"  
  
"She will when you tell her that you will be living with us"  
  
"Fine but I have to go tell my grand parents and get my stuff from the inn…"  
  
"Already taken care of. Your grand parents are bringing your things over in about ½ hour."  
  
"Alright can I see her now."  
  
"Sure roomie"  
  
"Ugghhhh"  
  
"Ah, I know ya love me"  
  
Tristan walked into Rory's room and smiled at what he saw. Rory was asleep with a copy of Pride and Prejudice lying on her chest. Tristan had a feeling that their child was indeed going to be a reader of many books.  
  
He took a moment looking at her and just reflected on his life and how it had taken a complete 180 degree turn in the past month and a half of his life. He was brought back home from military school. He had slept with Rory and gotten her pregnant. Then was disowned by his parents, and moved to Stars Hallow with his grandparents who felt pity for him and Rory. And was know moving in with Rory and Lorelai to make the pregnancy easier. Boy what a month and a half.  
  
He approached her bed and put his hand on her lower abdomen where his baby was growing. His baby. His baby. His and Rory's baby. The last statement sounded best in his mind. She stirred a little at the contact but sleep still filled her. He sat down on her bed, hand still on stomach, and started to stroke her hair. Again a little stirring. Then he placed a feather light kiss on her forehead near her eyes. Which seconds later fluttered opened.  
  
"Hey. Why is your hand on my stomach?"  
  
"Why hello and good afternoon to you too. And I just wanted to get as close to my baby as a could right now as I reflected on my life."  
  
"Interesting and," without a thought in her mind except a protective mother said, "our baby"  
  
Tristan was shocked to say the least by her statement but was not going to deny the fact that it was true and said, "True, what made you say our baby?"  
  
"Protective mother instincts"  
  
"So how are you feeling?"  
  
"You try spending your morning with your head in a toilet bowl and you tell me how it feels."  
  
"Okay bad question. And I need to tell you something."  
  
"Okay'  
  
"Your mom has asked me to move in with you tw…."  
  
"What? How could she? When?"  
  
"Let me finish please," he said that while placing a finger on her lips as to silence her and she quieted, "She wanted me to move in because she knows how the pregnancy will work. That you are going to need someone at you beck and call. I am going to be that someone. Because I am in this for the long run and am here for you. She cleaned out her sewing room for me and my grandparents are bringing my stuff over in a few minutes. They will move to their house in Hartford and I will move here is that cool with you?"  
  
"Yeah, everything is worked out."  
  
"Every thing"  
  
"Well it will be nice to have you at my beck and call. When do you move in."  
  
"When my grandparents bring my stuff."  
  
"Good so where's my homework?"  
  
"Smart girls, you cant take their homework away from them"  
  
"Just hand it over"  
  
"Fine, fine"  
  
Tristan's grandparents came and they said good – bye and if they needed them for anything from money to moral support to call them. Then did their homework and met Lorelai at Luke's for dinner.  
  
"Lukeyyyy, I want coffee."  
  
"And I want you to stop begging for coffee."  
  
"Then give me my coffee and Rory hers and Tristan his"  
  
"I wont give you any because you have had enough. I wont give Rory hers because she doesn't need anymore. And Tristan can have his because he has to live with the two of you and he has all the pity I have."  
  
"Evil Lukeyyyy" He gave Tristan a nice cup of coffee.  
  
Rory thought of a plan to get his coffee and make It hers.  
  
Her pout turned into a sultry smirk with a look of lust in her eyes and she turned to look at Tristan. He nearly melted. She put her hand on his thigh and rubbed it as she scooted closer to him in the booth. She brought her head to his neck and light nuzzled his neck. He was melting. She brought her lips up to his ear and gently nipped at his earlobe before taking it in her mouth and sucking it. He put his mug down as Rory started to play with the hairs and the back of his neck. Lorelai was watching in amusement as Tristan's eyes closed and Rory had a look of enjoyment on her face.  
  
"Aren't you going to stop them."  
  
"If it gets any more public yes but not yet."  
  
Rory snatched his mug from the table and laughed in victory.  
  
"Ha, ha I got you good."  
  
Tristan wasn't laughing, but replied, "Tease"  
  
"I know baby." And still she saw no retrieving look in his eyes, only one that said he was mad at her. "I'm sorry" She went and sat in his lap and gently hugged him. She whispered in his ear, "I really am sorry." And really softly, "I enjoyed it"  
  
This shocked him to say the least, but he whispered in her ear, "Me too."  
  
More shocking but this time to her, "I'm glad, but what should we do if both of us liked me sucking on your ear?"  
  
"I don't know but it should involve mine and yours lips together. Do you agree?"  
  
"Yes but not here."  
  
"Lets give the coffee to your mom and say we have more homework to do."  
  
She looked him in the eyes and saw that he really wanted this to happen as he did the same he saw that she really wanted this also. "Okay, Lets go."  
  
They got up and went to Lorelai. "Hey mom, we still have some homework that is due tomorrow and we are going to go do that homework."  
  
"Very nice performance and I'm going to go to Sookie's and spend time with her."  
  
"Okay bye mom."  
  
"Bye Lorelai."  
  
"Bye guys"  
  
Luke had a question to ask. "Do you really believe that they are just going to do homework?"  
  
"No, not with that little performance they just pulled off."  
  
"Then where are you going to go."  
  
"No, no I was really going over to Sookie's to spend time with her and I need to be heading out now. Bye Luke."  
  
"Bye"  
  
END PART 7  
  
So what on earth will happen with Tristan and Rory I'll tell you next time I write Byes (for now)::laughs evilly::  
  
Note: I am done with midterms and the project is due tomorrow thank goodness. I'll write ASAP Byes. 


	8. The Couch

1 Meeting Again  
  
Author: brit  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including Run Away Little Boy  
  
Email: lilcoffeegirl23@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Tristan comes back from military school and seeks out Rory  
  
Pairing: Tristan/Rory  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or are in any way associated with the wb  
  
AN: Hello peoples. Forgot to tell you that this is my first fan fic ever and I just woke up and started writing it so. I just thought I should say that. Thanks to all how reviewed. I'm cruel to make her pregnant but it has a play in the plot. And to the people who think Rory Gilmore is going to give up her dream, you are sadly mistaken. Now onto the show!  
  
AN2: Hi ya, so sorry this end of chapter 8 took so long to get out. I just got a 2-month-old American Staff. Terrier/ Welsh Pembroke Corgi. And he is a handful. The cutest puppy I have seen in a long time since my pugs, Pugs Lee and Otis. I miss them. But my new dog is soooooo cute and his name is 'Duke.' The next couple of chapters are probably going to take some time to get out and I will write when I get a free chance. Thanx, all you wonderful readers who will REVIEW, PLEASE, PLEASE. Byes!(  
  
********Recap********  
  
They got up and went to Lorelai. "Hey mom, we still have some homework that is due tomorrow and we are going to go do that homework."  
  
"Very nice performance and I'm going to go to Sookie's and spend time with her."  
  
"Okay bye mom."  
  
"Bye Lorelai."  
  
"Bye guys"  
  
Luke had a question to ask. "Do you really believe that they are just going to do homework?"  
  
"No, not with that little performance they just pulled off."  
  
"Then where are you going to go?"  
  
"No, no I was really going over to Sookie's to spend time with her and I need to be heading out now. Bye Luke."  
  
"Bye"  
  
*******Present********  
  
Rory and Tristan walked back to the Gilmore house and went in to sit on the couch, both suddenly unaware of what should happen next. Tristan started.  
  
"Soo…"  
  
"Soo…"  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know, but as previously said it should involve our lips together."  
  
"That was the plan"  
  
Tristan reached over and caressed her cheek. Rory closed her eyes at the contact enjoying the feel of his hand on her face. His hand dropped from her cheek to her chin. He pulled her face closer to his until they could feel each other's breaths. She couldn't take it any longer. He pulled away slightly to test her. When she whimpered he knew that she really wanted this to happen and was waiting from him to kiss her. He closed the gap separating them. As soon as his lips touched hers she felt a fire start to course through her veins. His arm crept around her waist slowly. She moaned when he caressed her back and neck. He liked how she was reacting to him touching her. She liked the way he was touching her.  
  
Rory was in heaven and wanted more than just caresses. She wanted caresses in every place he willed. She slowly lay back on the couch pulling Tristan with her. Tristan didn't mind this change in pace. In fact he liked it, a lot.  
  
She reached under his shirt and pulled it over his head. She caressed every bit of showing skin. She could see were they were heading and was not going to stop it at all. He knew where this was heading and did nothing to stop it. They both wanted it. He lifted her up and brought her into her room and laid her on the bed. She got up and closed the door. And the lights went off.  
  
Her bed was small but they made do, and love. The first time they were rent less. This time it was slow and special. Each touch and caress was gentler and soft and caring. This was how it was supposed to be. They really cared this time. They were closer then they were the first time. She screamed more and He moaned more. There was pain and pleasure. There faces showed a mix of emotions. But 1 on both their faces was like, for they were not in love yet.  
  
They really didn't sleep at all that night, well maybe a little. (Yes I know they have school.  
  
Rory awoke with a start and looked at the clock. She nearly shrieked when she realized what time it was. She rubbed Tristan's arm and whispered get up. He mumbled.  
  
"Five more minutes"  
  
"Tristan, get your ass up right now. School started five minutes ago and we have a test in first period."  
  
That got his attention, "Oh Crap"  
  
"Right"  
  
They quickly got up and dressed for school. They set out 15 minutes later.  
  
CHILTON  
  
They got to Chilton and ran to their lockers to get their books and dashed to class.  
  
"Ror, you go in first and I'll go in, in about 30 minutes."  
  
"Tristan we already missed the test why don't we go somewhere and do something," she said trailing her hand across his chest.  
  
He could sense what she wanted. "Or we could first talk about our relationship, then we'll see."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
They left and went to a quiet place that was rarely visited by anyone in the park. Tristan brought a blanket for them to sit on and started a conversation.  
  
"Do you regret what happened last night?"  
  
"No, I enjoyed it greatly."  
  
"Me too"  
  
"So what are we going to do about our relationship?"  
  
"I think that we should go out and see what fate has in store for us."  
  
"Well ask me and I'll tell you my answer."  
  
"Rory, will you go out with me?"  
  
"I don't know. How would it be at home? Do you think my mom would be okay with this?"  
  
"Well I would be in my own room unless told other wise and I do think that your mom would be okay with it."  
  
"Well, Yes"  
  
"So can we go out on Saturday, considering the fact that we have the family dinner on Friday."  
  
"Cool. So what do you want to do now?" She asked this question with a seductive smirk on her face that Tristan almost fainted at when he saw the way she was looking at him.  
  
"No," He said firmly  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because"  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"I don't want to in a public place and just don't want to right now."  
  
"Fine" she smiled.  
  
She went behind him and stood up. He was sitting and she was standing behind him.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Wait and see."  
  
She raised her hands and placed them on him shoulders. She rubbed his shoulders in the spot that she knew was his weak spot was. He groaned and pushed his head against her stomach and she giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You" and kissed him.  
  
They spent the rest of the 30 minutes at the park. Then went in for the grueling day of school.  
  
School was terrible with a lot of homework. Not even Paris knew that they were dating. And tomorrow was Friday.  
  
END CHAPTER 8  
  
The end is… nowhere near. And I am not kidding.  
  
R/R PLEASE  
  
Sorry it took so long. My mom had a baby and I have to help a lot. And I been busy with my friends as well, they all seem to be in crisis mode. Jeez, the next chap has not been started and I will probably write most of it today and try to get it out in a week. But I make no promises that I may not keep. To much commitment. Byes!!  
  
Check out my friend's and mine's French Pirate! /////\\\\\  
  
/* .\  
  
~^~  
  
_____  
  
He looks like a monkey also! ::smiles:: 


	9. Telling More People

1 Meeting Again  
  
Author: brit  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including Run Away Little Boy  
  
Email: lilcoffeegirl23@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Tristan comes back from military school and seeks out Rory  
  
Pairing: Tristan/Rory  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or are in any way associated with the wb  
  
AN: Hello peoples. Forgot to tell you that this is my first fan fic ever and I just woke up and started writing it so. I just thought I should say that. Thanks to all how reviewed. I'm cruel to make her pregnant but it has a play in the plot. And to the people who think Rory Gilmore is going to give up her dream, you are sadly mistaken. Now onto the show!  
  
*****Recap*****  
  
She raised her hands and placed them on him shoulders. She rubbed his shoulders in the spot that she knew was his weak spot was. He groaned and pushed his head against her stomach and she giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You" and kissed him.  
  
They spent the rest of the 30 minutes at the park. Then went in for the grueling day of school.  
  
School was terrible with a lot of homework. Not even Paris knew that they were dating. And tomorrow was Friday.  
  
******Present*****  
  
That night they told Lorelai about them going out. And she set ground rules.  
  
"#1 – no sleeping in each others beds unless approved by me. #2 – I don't think there is anything else. Oh #3 – no staying out passed midnight unless approved by me."  
  
"K"  
  
"K"  
  
"Dinner tomorrow, tell them. Tristan your parents may want to here it.'  
  
"I call them when I get a chance."  
  
"Tristan"  
  
"Fine" he unwrapped his arm around Rory to get his phone and then went into the kitchen.  
  
"So how does it feel to be dating the king of Chilton?"  
  
"I like him for him not because he is the king of Chilton."  
  
"Goodnight, check on him and then go to bed."  
  
"G` night, mom."  
  
Rory walked in the kitchen and heard him say "Well Rory and I are going out now." "Maybe" "Probably" "Why not" "That is unreasonable" "No I wont go" "Bye"  
  
Rory walked over to his back and slipped her arms around him, hugging him tight.  
  
"what's wrong"  
  
"they want me to move in with my aunt Sara."  
  
"Are you gonna go?"  
  
"Hell no. I am with you now and that is the only thing that matters to me right now. You and that baby. Our relationship our friendship. That is the only thing that matters. You are so important to me, don't let anyone tell you different. K?"  
  
She nodded her head not wanting to talk. She reached up to his face and kissed him gently. "Good night, sweetie"  
  
He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. "Good night."  
  
She walked into her room. He walked to his. They went to sleep for the night.  
  
The next day Chilton was almost normal. Paris hadn't told anyone about Rory's pregnancy with Tristan, but people were starting to notice Rory's stomach getting bigger.  
  
"Paris, has Rory been gaining weight lately?" asked Louise  
  
"I don't think so. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I think that she has been gaining weight because her stomach looks bigger."  
  
"I'll ask her later, but" RRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG, "class now"  
  
"I hate it when she does that"  
  
After school Paris saw Rory getting in to Tristan's car and went up to them.  
  
"Hey guys. How's it been lately?"  
  
"Paris hi. How are u? We are good."  
  
"The reason that I am here right now is to tell u that people r starting to suspect things. Today Louise asked me if I thought that you looked like u were gaining weight."  
  
Tristan decided to speak now. "I think that wee shouldn't tell them and let them figure out for themselves."  
  
"What about Louise, I told her that I would find out."  
  
"Can we trust Madeline and Louis?"  
  
"On this kind of subject, Yea"  
  
"Get them now"  
  
Paris got Madeline and Louise.  
  
"Hi" "Hi Tristan" the perky laugh and seductive growl were there greetings.  
  
Rory took hold of Tristan's hand and squeezed it when she felt a pain in her stomach.  
  
The perkiness continued. "Rory what's wrong?"  
  
She doubled over. All Tristan could do was hold her protectively. When the pain ended, she stood up and said, "That's what we need to talk about"  
  
She whispered in Tristan's ear, "My mom said that the pains were Hick's contractions. No biggie"  
  
He smiled at her. "Lets go tell them"  
  
"Madeline, Louise, I'm pregnant. With Tristan"  
  
Madeline's perkiness stopped, Louise stopped looking at Tristan in the seductive way.  
  
Madeline's mouth was agape. "Oh my God. For real"  
  
"Yea, 2 ½ months."  
  
"Wow, no wonder you haven't been interest in the lot of whores that want u."  
  
"That's why. This means too much to me to ever let any of them take it away from me."  
  
"Are you guys going to keep the baby?"  
  
"Yea" "Yes" they said in unison.  
  
"Congrats"  
  
"Yea what Madeline said"  
  
"We have gotta go, doctor appointment"  
  
"Bye" "See ya" "Good luck"  
  
  
  
END PART 9  
  
A/N: I think that it has been 1 week. Sry that the chaps are far apart and not long I am trying to keep my grades up I will try to get the next part out in 2 weeks Byes 


	10. Doctor Visit

Meeting Again  
  
Author: brit  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including Run Away Little Boy  
  
Email: lilcoffeegirl23@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Tristan comes back from military school and seeks out Rory  
  
Pairing: Tristan/Rory  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or are in any way associated with the wb  
  
AN: Peoplez guess wat I got my computer back everyone say yayyy. I'm so sry that I haven't been updating for I haven't had a comp that I could type on and now I do so Im gonna update ive had this part written for about 3 months and now here it is..  
  
*******Recap*******  
  
"Are you guys going to keep the baby?"  
  
"Yea" "Yes" they said in unison.  
  
"Congrats"  
  
"Yea what Madeline said"  
  
"We have gotta go, doctor appointment"  
  
"Bye" "See ya" "Good luck"  
  
*******Present*******8  
  
They arrived at the doctors and met Lorelai there. Lorelai was not having a good day and now the nurse at the sign in desk was being a bi*ch and she was close to telling this bimbo off.  
  
"Excuse me miss, where should my daughter sign in at to see a doctor around this place?"  
  
The blonde stopped filing her nails for a second and looked up, "Is this her first time here?"  
  
"Yea" Lorelai was getting bored.  
  
The girl reached behind her and grabbed a stack of papers.  
  
"Here fill there out, bring them back and the we'll take it from there."  
  
Lorelai looked at the papers and mumbled thanks.  
  
"Rory my dear, Tristan the devil, we have some papers to fill out. I'm gonna let you two do these and just ask if you have any questions. Have fun!!" she started reading a magazine.  
  
"This sucked big time, Lets just get started."  
  
"Fine"  
  
"First question," he looked at the sheet, "name."  
  
"I hope you know that answer"  
  
"Shut up, next how long have I been pregnant" she already hated these papers  
  
"2 ½ months"  
  
"I know that. What's your full name?"  
  
"Tristan Janlen Dugray"  
  
They next 30 minutes were spent like that asking and answering questions. They gave the papers to Lorelai.  
  
"Ok missy, heres you little papers now where do we sign in?"  
  
"Right here, we'll be with you as soon as possible.  
  
"Thank you very much" this was said through clenched teeth.  
  
Tristan took Rory's hand and gently massaged her palm in slow circles. He noticed that Rory had become jittery as the time went on. And it didn't help that Lorelai had fallen asleep. Tristan leaned over in his chair close to Rory's ear.  
  
"Relax, everything is going to be fine."  
  
"How do you know? What isn't right? What if…"  
  
Tristan lightly caressed her face and pulled her close to him and whispered relax before there lips met. This kiss touched her soul and she realized that Tristan always had that way of making her calm down.  
  
"Gilmore, Lorelai." Rory broke away at the sound of her name.  
  
"Here" she answered  
  
"Lets go" Rory and Lorelai and Tristan got up to go in  
  
"Are you sure you want them in the exam room with you?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Ok then, follow me" she lead them to exam room 5 change into this and the doctor will be in shortly.  
  
"K" Lorelai wasn't comfortable in here  
  
"I'm gonna go wait out side, I've got a few things to say to the doctor before he sees you"  
  
"Tristan help me with this please."  
  
She lifted her hands to get her shirt off. He walked directly behind her with his head next to hers. He ran his hands along her arms. Then placed his hands on her jean-clad hips and slid them upward catching her shirt and bringing it with his hands while they traveled up her body. He slowly slid her shirt from her body leaving her in her bra. For once she had worn a bra that clasped in the front. So this was a change he liked, for it was easier for him. Running his hands from their resting place on her stomach to the clasp on her bra he slowly undid it.  
  
"Ummmmmm, I love this."  
  
"I know you do." He continued working the button til it was undone. His hands wondered to her shoulders and slid the bands of her bra off. There they stood Rory half naked with Tristan behind her while he gently rubbed her breasts in slow circles.  
  
"Ya know, your only half way finished."  
  
"I'm working on that"  
  
"But seriously Tristan you need to go quicker"  
  
Moving down to the button of her jeans, he undid and unzipped the button quickly. He ran his hands along her long legs, working them off her. She kicked them off.  
  
"Do you need to be totally undressed or is this good"  
  
"Totally"  
  
"Ok then"  
  
He put his fingers along the waistband of her panties. He put them in all the way now. His right hand held her up while his left hand went to her center. Her breath became ragged as she anticipated his touch.  
  
"G-D," she moaned.  
  
Then Tristan stopped.  
  
"Why'd you stop?"  
  
"Cause we're in a doctor's office and that comes first right now."  
  
"OK get the dress please." He got it and helped it on her.  
  
"I like this dress"  
  
"I don't I look horrible." He went behind her and put his hands in it, then explored the front of her body. When he got to her stomach he stopped and just held her.  
  
"Why did this happen to us?"  
  
"Are you saying you wish this didn't happen?"  
  
"No I mean why me? Why did you let me have sex with you? Why did you let me touch you? Why did you let me love you?"  
  
"I let you because I wanted you to. I wanted you. I want you. I wanted you to. I wanted to have sex with you, wanted you to touch me and love me." (Damn she wants a lot). "But I don't know why the pregnancy happened to us. But it doesn't change the way I feel about you. I love you Tristan."  
  
"I love you to Rory and we'll get though this, I promise."  
  
The doctor came in. "Good afternoon, Ms. Gilmore, Mr. Dugray."  
  
"God afternoon Doctor Solvang."  
  
"So this is you first visit with us correct?"  
  
"Yes I went to Dr. Mick."  
  
"Ok well could you just hop up her." He patted to the table. "We can get started."  
  
  
  
Ok well that kinda had no point to it but it was something right now im bored and im gonna right more. 


	11. What's the name...

Meeting Again  
  
Author: brit  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including Run Away Little Boy  
  
Email: lilcoffeegirl23@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Tristan comes back from military school and seeks out Rory  
  
Pairing: Tristan/Rory  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or are in any way associated with the wb  
  
~*~*~*~*Recap*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The doctor came in. "Good afternoon, Ms. Gilmore, Mr. Dugray."  
  
"God afternoon Doctor Solvang."  
  
"So this is you first visit with us correct?"  
  
"Yes I went to Dr. Mick."  
  
"Ok well could you just hop up her." He patted to the table. "We can get started."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*Present*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The examination went well and then they did the ultrasound. The doctors were able to tell what the baby was going to be.  
  
"Ok everything looks well. Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"  
  
"No" "Yes" Tristan said no and Rory said yes.  
  
"Why don't you wanna know, Rory?"  
  
"Because I don't know I just don't I wanna be surprised"  
  
"Ok the I wanna know so I know what things we have to buy"  
  
"Good point I guess yes then."  
  
"Are you sure?" dr. Solvang questioned.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ok you two are the future parents of a baby…."  
  
  
  
Evil I know im gonna finish writing this chapter tonight I hope but I have to review for my final and I just wanted to give you a lil cliffhanger moment so… what is their baby a boy or girl? Hehe byez  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok the site isn't working right now soooo on with the story right peoplez  
  
"…boy. Ok now remember these are not always 100% correct, especially at the beginning. But they are 98.9% and I'm pretty I would say I'm … 99.8% correct because this is a pretty good picture."  
  
"Thank you doctor"  
  
"Ok I'll see you in about one month for a check up bye now"  
  
He left.  
  
Tristan look, when they left, was pure happiness. He was going to be a daddy and he was going to have a son and his son was also Rory's son.  
  
Lorelai had to go back to work and Rory and Tristan were going to go home and do something or other as Rory put it.  
  
"My dear Tristan you're looking mighty happy since that visit to the Doc. Why is are you so happy?"  
  
"I'm going to be a daddy. And I'm going to be the father of a baby boy. Let me tell you that's a guys dream especially if it's with the right woman."  
  
"So you're saying, I'm the right woman to have this baby with. I mean I'm happy and all but our futures will be postponed for this baby. But I think it will all work out and hey the kid will be a knock out right hopefully not a little tramp sucking vacuum like you can be but a non tramp sucking vacuum. Ya get me?"  
  
"Totally. Ok I want to stop at the book store quickly before we head home ok?"  
  
"K" The got to the bookstore and only Tristan went in. 5 minutes later Tristan came out with a small bag and hopped in the car.  
  
"Ok we can go now."  
  
"What did you get?"  
  
"I'll tell you soon enough. Now I want to go home and get a lil freaky"  
  
"I'm feeling you" The hurried home.  
  
(PS Its gonna get a lil lemony here peoplez)  
  
They went home and then immediately Tristan started kissing her. "Oh G-d, Tristan" Rory started moaning after Tristan moved his kisses from her lips to her neck, in her sweet spot where she was ticklish. Rory ran her hands through his hair and down his back. His hands moved downward to her butt and cupped her cheeks. He grabbed her and lifter her so her legs were wrapped around his waist. Rory was getting more turned on at the minute, moaning like there was no tomorrow. He stopped kissing her so he could see where he was walking to her room. Rory, since Tristan stopped kissing her, started sucking his neck. She bit down and thankfully Tristan had reached her room. He laid her on the bed.  
  
"I'm so happy to be here with you"  
  
"Me to but right now I want you to prove it"  
  
"Do you have any idea of how many ways I want you to cum. There's dry sex, finger sex, tongue sex, real sex, masturbation, and so many more. Tonight I plan for you to cum in all of those ways." Just thinking of what he had planned made her get turned on and her breath become ragged.  
  
"Well then we should probably get started." She couldn't wait any longer. "I want you Tristan."  
  
Tristan straddled Rory and slowly lowered himself(remember they both have all their clothes on.) When he was on top of her he started moving himself against her. His hard on was grinding on her and she soon started to move with the rhythm. She clung to his body as the rhythm became faster and she couldn't keep up. She was so close to her release, Com'on Tristan, just a little more. "Harder, I'm so close." He dug into her pushing more to make her cum. Suddenly she closed her eyes and her body jerked. Then her body started bucking wildly against him. He released himself as he knew she had just orgasmed. "Tristan" she panted "Oh G-d Tristan" her body started to calm, but he was still moving against her, trying to make her orgasm last as long as possible.  
  
That was how their night carried on. Long and unrestful.  
  
The next morning Tristan woke up before Rory and got the book he bought yesterday. Then he went back in the bed and cuddled up next to Rory, snuggling into her neck as if for warmth. "Rory" he whispered "Rory wake up." She was exhausted from last night and still was naked as was Tristan.  
  
"What we do many things for hours and we just went to sleep an hour ago and now you're waking me up? What Tristan?"  
  
"Ya wanna know what I bought yesterday"  
  
Now she was awake "What did you buy?"  
  
He pulled out a book with a bunch of babies on it. "A baby-naming book"  
  
"O my G-d Tristan" She took the book and got out of the covers and hugged him, then pecked him on the cheek. Then she lied back down and opened the book to the boy's names.  
  
"Ok lets see what's in here…Aaron, Adam, Ajay, Alexander, Andrew, Angel, Anthony that's all the good A's. B's…Barron, Benjamin, Billy, Bradley, Brice, Bryan. Ok that's the B's. I like Andrew and Anthony."  
  
"Lets see what else there is"  
  
They continued until they had Rory had her top five and Tristan had his and then they were going to pick their favorite of their ten choices.  
  
"Ok" Rory was finished"  
  
"Me too, you first"  
  
"Ok I have Conner, Derek, Michael, Riley, and Andrew. You?"  
  
"Daniel, Cory, Jordan, Shawn, and Ajay. Ok we both have good names so we pick one and then use the runner-up as the middle name."  
  
"Ok let's cut it down to five."  
  
They ended up for the top five choosing Derek, Michael, Shawn, Ajay, and Andrew.  
  
Rory came up with something that she thought was most perfect and that Tristan would agree.  
  
"Oh my G-d I have the perfect name: Michael Ajay Dugray! That sounds so good do ya think?"  
  
He smiled he had had that name for the past 10 minutes but he wanted to know what Rory would pick. "I love it."  
  
"Really? Me too" 


	12. Help Me!

HELP MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I've kinda lost inspiration for the next few parts of this fic. I know exactly what I want it to be after the baby is born but I'm looking for some ideas and I would love any person who can try to get me inspired again or maybe help me come up with an idea  
  
At the moment I have a pretty good idea of where my other story which has just been posted, 425 Evening Shade Walk, is going to go and I've taken on the task of writing two at once.  
  
So please help me email me- lilcoffeegirl23@hotmail.com  
  
Thanx, brit 


	13. Takin Care Of Business And Workin Over T...

Meeting Again  
  
Author: brit  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including Run Away Little Boy  
  
Email: lilcoffeegirl23@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Tristan comes back from military school and seeks out Rory  
  
Pairing: Tristan/Rory  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or are in any way associated with the wb  
  
~*~*~*~*Recap*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory came up with something that she thought was most perfect and that Tristan would agree.  
  
"Oh my G-d I have the perfect name: Michael Ajay Dugray! That sounds so good do ya think?"  
  
He smiled he had had that name for the past 10 minutes but he wanted to know what Rory would pick. "I love it."  
  
"Really? Me too"  
  
~*~*~*~*Present*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 month later, Rory and Tristan went shopping. Rory, being the persistent person that she is, didn't want Tristan paying for all of these things she wanted to buy. Tristan, being the persistent person he is, wouldn't let her pay for all of the things she wanted to buy. Tristan took her to the biggest baby store he knew of in the Hartford area. When Rory got inside, her eyes became bigger than her stomach and when she saw the first price tag she let her guard down using the excuse that it was his baby too and let Tristan pay for the things she was to buy.  
  
4 hours, and 15 bags later they were done. Tristan felt has if he had been whacked when they were finished. The bill had been somewhere around $500. Pocket change, right?  
  
Rory noticed Tristan discomfort. "What's wrong, Tris?"  
  
He looked over and noticed pure concern in her eyes. "Nothing. I've just been a little stressed lately as the days go on."  
  
"Oh, okay." She started thinking of what she was going to do to make that stress go away because she was stressed enough and her back was killing her and so were her feet but she hadn't been complaining.  
  
When they got back Lorelai asked to speak to Tristan by himself while Rory sit in the living room.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"You need to do something to Rory."  
  
"I remember being in her situation when I was pregnant. 5 months is the turning point in being pregnant, where everything changes from fine and ok to bad and hurting. The baby will start kicking and it might hurt her and her back, feet, and other things. She needs to be taken care of right now till the baby is born. Someone at her beck and call. You promised to be that person and you need to be that person. She needs you, especially now. So take her in her room and give her a foot massage. And then me, no just kidding unless you want to. And after that then rub her back and neck for her. Its not easy carrying a baby around and all that extra weight let me tell you."  
  
"Yes ma'am" He went to the living room.  
  
"Rory, I'm leaving now be back tomorrow I'm going to Sookie's. Bye babe."  
  
"K mom I love you."  
  
BANG------------------------------------------------------ the door  
  
Tristan, moved over to Rory with in a very confident, smirking manner to behind the couch where she was sitting. He rubbed her shoulders in circles. Which earned him a loud moan.  
  
"That feels so good."  
  
His hands were replaced with his lips as her kissed her neck, which earned him a louder moan. "Com'on." He grabbed her hands and led her to her bedroom. He pushed her on her bed. Then he helped her scoot up so that just her feet were hanging off the edge of the bed. His lips had moved to her lips and when he left her lips, she whimpered. "Shhhhh"  
  
He let his hands drag along her body til they came to her feet and then he got on his knees and started rubbing her feet.  
  
"That feels nice. My feet have been hurting so much lately and my back."  
  
"Com'on" He grabbed her hand and led her to her room. They sat on her bed.  
  
"Tristan, I wish Spring Break didn't have to end so soon." Rory was going to miss having all this time with Tristan.  
  
"I know but we have to go back to school." He didn't want to go back to all those cheep bimbos who thought they made him happy.  
  
"Didn't mom tell you? I'm not going tomorrow."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm not going to be felling well tomorrow. Actually she wanted to just talk with me and have quality mother/daughter time."  
  
"Geez, she's stealing you away again." He pouted.  
  
She leaned in and kissed his pouting lips. "Chill out, Tris. Just go to school tomorrow and then come home. Mom has to be at the Inn for work at 3:00 and wont be home until after 10:00. So you can have me all that time, and" she leered at him, teasing him, "all right now until 9:00 because mom is at a meeting."  
  
"Hmmm, what shall we do until 9?" Tristan had a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"I can think of a few things." He was surprised by her forwardness.  
  
He pinned her to the bed and moved an errant strand of hair out of her face. She giggled. He lowered his face to hers, stopping millimeters from her face. "I love you" He claimed her mouth in his. She moaned, her tongue running over his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and slipped his tongue in her mouth. Rory was in heaven. Tristan's tongue ran over the length of hers and then along the top of her mouth. Soon enough, clothes flew and bodies collided in ecstasy.  
  
Tristan woke up at the normal wake-up-on-a-school-day time. Thinking it was going to be another day. Boy was he wrong.  
  
  
  
AN: Ok this is a filler chapter and as you read this part the other chapter and a half are already written and/or posted but they will be out very soon because I'm starting to type them now. 


	14. Bye, Bye, Baby

Meeting Again  
  
Author: brit  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including Run Away Little Boy  
  
Email: lilcoffeegirl23@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Tristan comes back from military school and seeks out Rory  
  
Pairing: Tristan/Rory  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or are in any way associated with the wb  
  
AN: I'd like to thank htshtgirl14 for this idea. When she emailed me I suddenly got inspired. Thanx htshtgirl14.  
  
~*~*~*Recap*~*~*~  
  
He pinned her to the bed and moved an errant strand of hair out of her face. She giggled. He lowered his face to hers, stopping millimeters from her face. "I love you" He claimed her mouth in his. She moaned, her tongue running over his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and slipped his tongue in her mouth. Rory was in heaven. Tristan's tongue ran over the length of hers and then along the top of her mouth. Soon enough, clothes flew and bodies collided in ecstasy.  
  
Tristan woke up at the normal wake-up-on-a-school-day time. Thinking it was going to be another day. Boy was he wrong.  
  
~*~*~*Present*~*~*~  
  
Lorelai and Rory had talked all day until 2 when Lorelai had to get ready for work. Tristan still had a goofy smile on his face. He had to find Paris and talk to her, he promised Rory he would. He found her in the library surrounded by books of old English literature.  
  
"Paris, can I steal you from your books a sec, it's really important."  
  
"You have five minutes. Oh yea, by the way, how's Rory? Why isn't she in school today?"  
  
"She's good and at home with her mom, they wanted mother/daughter time, without the guy that got her daughter pregnant."  
  
"I see, so what did you want?" She needed to finish research and wasn't in the mood for distractions.  
  
"Rory and I were talking last night and the subject of Godparents came up." 'Is this going where I think its going. They want me to be the Godmother of their baby???' "And we thought back to all of our friends and family and you came up." 'Yup they want me' "We wanted to know if you wanted to be the Godmother to our baby."  
  
"Tristan of all the people that you two combined you picked me?? Why?"  
  
"Paris I wanna go see Rory, just answer the question and I'll answer your question later."  
  
"Yes, Tristan, I would love to love to be your babies Godmother." He got up and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Thanks, Paris. Talk to ya later. Bye"  
  
AT THE SAME TIME AS Tristan STARTED TO TALK TO PARIS  
  
A tall dark figure stepped out from behind the bushes, "Rory." She couldn't see who was there. "Rory how could you? How could you get pregnant with him?" She recognized the jealousy and immediately know it was Dean. She had pitied Dean for a while and still did because he took the news of her pregnancy harder than her own mother. Worse he had heard it from Miss Patty. Her pitied turned to anger. When you talk about her man, the father of her baby with such distaste, that made her mad. She pulled her hand back and slapped him with such intensity that there was a popping noise and a bright red mark. He kept his head turned.  
  
"How dare you talk to me that way?! Dean we are not together anymore, incase you didn't notice. I can see and have sex with whomever the hell I want. Do you understand me?" She hissed.  
  
He turned his face. "You little Bitch." He pushed her. She stumbled and fell. She mumbled a little 'Ow'. "You're a slut, just like your mother." He spit on her.  
  
Dean turned to leave when Rory got up and grabbed his arm to face her. "Don't ever talk to me that way again."  
  
"Shut up, Whore" He pushed her again. This time she fell down a flight of stairs, landing on her stomach. Dean looked at her and walked away mumbling all kinds of not so nice things about her.  
  
Tristan had, had a tiring day and was anxious to see Rory. But he did have something accomplished. Paris was going to be the baby's Godmother. Louise, Madelyn and Paris were very nice and seemed to be happier since they found out that Rory was pregnant. They were the only ones that knew why he always had a giddy, goofy look on his face and why he walked with a skip in his step. He had given up on all of his groupies, yet they still came around saying that they were the reason that Tristan was so happy. 'If they only knew.'  
  
He had started talking the bus because it was cheaper than paying for gas which was money that they could use for the baby. He got off the bus and saw an ambulance. Being the curious person that he is, he walked over and got there just in time to see the person being lifted and put into the ambulance. He saw her. The love of his life being but in. "Rory!!!"  
  
Hearing her name from him he whispered, "Tristan."  
  
He raced towards her. A technician stepped in front of him. "Sorry son you can't go past this point."  
  
"I need to talk to her. She has my baby!" As soon as he finished they heard Rory scream, in pain, "TRISTAN!!"  
  
Tristan stuck his hand out to the technician and greeted him, "Hi I'm Tristan."  
  
"Fine go in." he grumbled.  
  
Tristan went in to find a sweating, and panicking Rory, crying as the technicians checked her on the way to the hospital. Rory saw him and tried to smile, but gave a light scream when the doctor touched her stomach. He took her hand and brushed chocolate hair out of her eyes. She looked scared to death. He had so much love, concern, and fright in his eyes.  
  
When they got to the hospital, they rushed her up to the emergency room for an examination. A doctor appeared, "Hi, I'm doctor Carlson. How are you related to the victim. Tristan winced, it hurt him to hear Rory referred to as a victim.  
  
"She's my girlfriend, and pregnant with my baby." He was really anxious.  
  
"So do you know a lot about her?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Name, age?"  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore, 17"  
  
"Try and get a hold of a family member. I'm going to examine her." He left.  
  
Tristan hurriedly ran to the nearest pay phone and called Lorelai. After 6 rings, she answered the phone, "Hello"  
  
"Lorelai, Rory's in trouble."  
  
She was breathless. "What? Tristan where are you?"  
  
"Hartford Hospital," The phone when dead.  
  
25 minutes later  
  
Tristan saw Doctor Carlson coming towards him. "Um, Mr., I'm sorry, what's your name?"  
  
"Tristan, Tristan Dugray." He answered unconsciously.  
  
"Tristan, Did you get a hold of a family member?"  
  
"Yea her mom's on the way. She should be here in about." he checked his watch. She came running down the hall. "Speak of the Devil," he simply stated.  
  
"Don't talk about you father that way." A little sarcasm made her feel slightly better but then she remembered why she was here. "Where's my baby? What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Doctor Carlson, this is Lorelai Gilmore, my girlfriends mother." He stated flatly. "So can you tell us what's wrong?"  
  
"I think this news will effect Tristan more so than you Ms. Gilmore. Rory fell down some stairs, that's all she would tell me, and she said that she would tell Tristan later, um. Ms. Gilmore, Mr. Dugray.um. Rory has.um.miscarried." 


	15. 'A Jealous Fucking Ex-Boyfriend'

Meeting Again  
  
Author: brit  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including Run Away Little Boy  
  
Email: lilcoffeegirl23@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Tristan comes back from military school and seeks out Rory  
  
Pairing: Tristan/Rory  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or are in any way associated with the wb  
  
AN: I'd like to thank htshtgirl14 for this idea. When she emailed me I suddenly got inspired. Thanx htshtgirl14.  
  
~*~*~*Recap*~*~*~ "Doctor Carlson, this is Lorelai Gilmore, my girlfriends mother." He stated flatly. "So can you tell us what's wrong?"  
  
"I think this news will effect Tristan more so than you Ms. Gilmore. Rory fell down some stairs, that's all she would tell me, and she said that she would tell Tristan later, um. Ms. Gilmore, Mr. Dugray.um. Rory has.um.miscarried."  
  
~*~*~*Present*~*~*~  
  
Tristan stood in the hallway, eyes wide as saucers when all of a sudden he collapsed into the nearest chair available and broke down crying, openly. A split second later, Lorelai had her arms around him, comforting him, rocking him like he was her son, crying with him. Dr. Carlson went on his way.  
  
"Tristan, shhhhh, Rory needs us now more than ever. We'll find who the hell did this and we'll make them pay. I swear. Tristan, shhhhh, I swear. Let's go talk to Rory. Suck it up soldier. It'll be okay, Com'on."  
  
Tristan's crying ceased and he followed Lorelai into Rory's room, (the one marked GILMORE on it) Lorelai opened to door, "Hey babe!"  
  
"Hey guys! What's wrong you look like you've been crying. Sweetie, tell me what's wrong." She looked in his eyes and saw great anger and loss in them.  
  
"Rory, honey, when you fell down the stairs, the baby.Rory you miscarried." He finally got out, as tears fell down his cheeks.  
  
"W-W-What? Miscarriage? No baby?"  
  
He went to her and sat on the bed. She started to cry and he pulled her into his arms. "Shhhh, Rory, everything's going to be okay."  
  
"How can it ever be okay? This morning I woke up thinking only a couple more months, I was going to have my own bouncing baby boy named Michael Ajay Dugray. And now because of a jealous fucking ex-boyfriend of mine I'm not going to have that baby and I won't be able to share him with the one I love, the father of my baby, and our families won't be able to enjoy him." She toughened up and with part of a smile continued. "Hey at least your parents and my grandparents will be happy, and we can still have the life of normal teenagers right?" The smile faded and tears returned. He cradled her like a little child.  
  
When she said 'a jealous fucking ex-boyfriend' he knew exactly whom she was talking about, and boy was he going to get a piece of his mind. "Shhh."  
  
"We spent all of that money on baby toys, clothes, crib, stroller, everything that he would ever need and now we have no baby. It was all just a waste of mon."  
  
He shut her up the only way he knew how to. He kissed her hard, with all his might, love, sorrow; everything he had was in her kiss. "Dean will pay for what he did to us, sleep now." She yawned, obviously tired from the loss and from crying. Not to mention the kiss, proving to her that baby or no baby he would be there.  
  
She drifted into a light sleep, snuggling into Tristan's arms.  
  
AN: I know its short but a filler chapter r/r pleez 


	16. Ass-Kickers Anonymous

Meeting Again  
  
Author: brit  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including Run Away Little Boy  
  
Email: lilcoffeegirl23@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Tristan comes back from military school and seeks out Rory  
  
Pairing: Tristan/Rory  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or are in any way associated with the wb  
  
~*~*~*Recap*~*~*~  
  
He shut her up the only way he knew how to. He kissed her hard, with all his might, love, sorrow; everything he had was in his kiss. "Dean will pay for what he did to us, sleep now." She yawned, obviously tired from the loss and from crying. Not to mention the kiss, proving to her that baby or no baby he would be there.  
  
She drifted into a light sleep, snuggling into Tristan's arms.  
  
~*~*~*Present*~*~*~  
  
Lorelai was looking at Tristan as he slowly got out of the bed. There was pain and anger in his clouded eyes.  
  
"Tristan, don't do anything irrational." Lorelai warned.  
  
"I'm not going to seen Dean, I'm going to see Jess." Tristan had meet Jess through Rory and coffee. They realized that they had a lot in common. Jess knew about Rory's baby, Tristan's baby.  
  
The bell rang as Tristan walked through the door. "He's upstairs." Luke grunted.  
  
"Thanks, Luke." Tristan jogged up the stairs not waiting for the 'whatever' that came from Luke.  
  
Tristan rapped on the door, waiting for Jess to open it. 'Com'on Jess'.  
  
"What?" Came Jess's dry reply before he saw who was there. "Oh hey, T." They did that male handshake thing. "What's up?" 'Damn it looks pissed, wonder what's wrong.'  
  
"Dude, Rory miscarried." He said it quickly wanting to tell Jess before he lost his nerve.  
  
"What?! How!?" 'If someone did this to her, they'll pay. DAMNIT she was so happy, she glowed. FUCK' Jess had an enraged face on.  
  
"She miscarried, fell down some stairs. Actually she was pushed, by a certain bag boy and ex-jealous-boyfriend." Tristan stately matter-of- factly. Hurt showed all over his face, his eyes, mouth, everything.  
  
Jess on the other hand had hurt hidden by rage. "WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?!?! No wonder why you look hurt" As he said that the hurt was buried and anger replaced it. "And now you look like you wanna kick some ass. Am I right or am I right? Com'on I'm more than willing to help you. He'll pay. How's Rory holding up?"  
  
"Terribly, damnit Jess, this was her first child. She was so happy before this afternoon. So where's bag boy, I have some business to take care of." His frown turned into a twisted smirk.  
  
"He's working, shall we go?" His smirk matched Tristan's. "Uncle Luke we're going out for a while."  
  
"Fine stay outa trouble." He grunted.  
  
"Yes Sir," Tristan saluted him.  
  
They exited the diner and confidently strutted to the market across the street and then to the bean isle, where Dean just so happened to be stocking the Bean shelf.  
  
"Look Jess, Bean's working the Bean isle." Tristan said with the fakest smile ever.  
  
"Wow how perfect, T." Jess had an almost equal smile on his usually not smiling face.  
  
"Sorry your on the wrong isle, Triscuts on isle 4."  
  
"Ooohhh good comeback. Bean may we talk to you out back." Tristan wanted to get to the part where he gets to beat Dean down.  
  
"I'm going on break." Dean shouted to know one in particular. "Follow me." He led them to the door, and into an alley.  
  
Luke, who was refilling Kirk's coffee, saw all three boys go back to an alley. 'Shit their gonna kick his ass.'  
  
"That's enough Luke, Luke that's enough coffee. OWWWW." Luke's head snapped up to look at Kirk who was trying to cool himself down, for Kirk's coffee had overflowed onto his lap.  
  
"Sorry" Luke mumbled.  
  
In The Alley  
  
"So Dean, we heard that you pushed Rory down some stairs. True, isn't it?" Jess questioned.  
  
"Yea" Dean replied without hesitation. Tristan rolled his hands into fists and took over.  
  
"Do you know what you did to her. She miscarried, you fucker." Tristan moved closer to Dean.  
  
"Well that's good, isn't it?" He didn't miss the fire of anger that shot in Tristan's eyes. "She can still go to Harvard and have a normal life than marry me and we won't have to worry about your son of a bitch kid!" That threw Tristan and Jess over the breaking point.  
  
Tristan launched himself at Dean and his left fist into Dean's face. Jess on the other hand, wanted Tristan to beat Dean into the ground, and clearly Tristan had the advantage at the moment. But if things got a little to out of hand he knew he wouldn't be able to stop this on his own. A right hook into Dean's stomach. "Damnit" Jess cursed. Now it was just getting outa control, and Tristan started to tired after Dean hit him once. Jess hurried to Luke's to get his Uncles help. When he got there all he could do was try and catch his breath while getting across what he had to say. "Uncle Luke...Dean.Tristan....kicking the sit out of each other. help now!"  
  
Before he could finish he and Luke were already on their way to the alley. Both teens had bruises and blood on them. Luke rushed over to Dean how was on top of Tristan at the moment and grabbed him, picking him up off Tristan.  
  
"Hey Break it up" Luke shouted. Jess grabbed Tristan and held him til he regained composure, while Dean on the other hand was fighting to get out of Luke's hold and start on Tristan again. Still Dean didn't stop so Luke went to the last result. He put Dean in a headlock. "Mind telling me why you two look like you were going to fight to the death in an old renaissance movie?"  
  
Tristan checked his bloodstained lip. "I'm just simply defending me and Rory. Oh yea by the way Luke, she's at Hartford hospital right now because this jackass," he nodded his head in Dean's direction. "pushed her down some stairs, therefore causing her to miscarry. Which, might I add, was all part of his plan to get her back, be rid of me and my, and I quote, 'Son of a Bitch kid'."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?! She miscarried.!?!?" Luke screamed. "And all because of what HE" Luke grabbed Dean by the collar of his shirt, "Did!?!?"  
  
'Ok since when am I the brains here?' Jess thought, 'this is going to get outa hand very fast.' "Yea let's go. We'll finish this later. Let's go see Rory and Lorelai." Luke blushed letting Dean go.  
  
"Oh yea, Dean?" He turned around, and Tristan continued, "Don't you even think about coming to the hospital to see Rory."  
  
Dean took this as a challenge. "And if I do...."  
  
Tristan smirked, looking at Dean. Dean was so much more beat up then Tristan was. "You'll regret it."  
  
"Oh great the accountant is threatening me."  
  
"Sarcasm was never your strong point, Bean. Which reminds me don't you have a sale on flour today you never answered which one would make my cakes fluffier."  
  
"Fuck you." Dean left the alley and went back to work.  
  
Luke looked pissed. "First, I told you two to stay outa trouble, but I'll forgive it due to the circumstances. Let's go. I wanna see Rory. But I have to go close the dinner."  
  
"I'm gonna go in my car I'll see you guys there." Tristan needed to see Rory.  
  
"Ok see ya in a while man." Jess slapped Tristan on the back. "Hang in there." 


	17. The Title-less Chapter

Meeting Again  
  
Author: brit  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including Run Away Little Boy  
  
Email: lilcoffeegirl23@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Tristan comes back from military school and seeks out Rory  
  
Pairing: Tristan/Rory  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or are in any way associated with the wb  
  
~*~*~*~*Recap*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh yea, Dean?" He turned around, and Tristan continued, "Don't you even think about coming to the hospital to see Rory."  
  
Dean took this as a challenge. "And if I do...."  
  
Tristan smirked, looking at Dean. Dean was so much more beat up then Tristan was. "You'll regret it."  
  
"Oh great the accountant is threatening me."  
  
"Sarcasm was never your strong point, Bean. Which reminds me don't you have a sale on flour today you never answered which one would make my cakes fluffier."  
  
"Fuck you." Dean left the alley and went back to work.  
  
Luke looked pissed. "First, I told you two to stay outa trouble, but I'll forgive it due to the circumstances. Let's go. I wanna see Rory. But I have to go close the dinner."  
  
"I'm gonna go in my car I'll see you guys there." Tristan needed to see Rory.  
  
"Ok see ya in a while man." Jess slapped Tristan on the back. "Hang in there."  
  
~*~*~*Present*~*~*~  
  
When Tristan arrived at the hospital, he waited patiently for Luke and Jess to get there before going in. Luckily he only had to wait 6 minutes and 28 seconds.  
  
The hospital, with its yellow walls was absolute hell. He shouldn't have been here til the birth or near the birth. 'But things change. And Dean will pay for what he did, and he will learn to not mess with me or any one who is with me...aka Rory.' Tristan was fuming over the past few hours.  
  
The three men walked to the nurses' station, Tristan in front. "Excuse me, miss," he got her attention, "Lorelai Gilmore's room please."  
  
"I'm sorry family members only allowed." Damn, could anybody be colder.  
  
Tristan's voice dipped dangerously low, into a growl. "She just miscarried my baby, I need to see her. And these two are like a father and a brother. Which room did you say it was?"  
  
"154" she grumbled.  
  
Luke grunted a thank you of some sort before they headed to 154. "Here it is."  
  
Tristan opened the door quietly, afraid that if Rory was still asleep he would wake her. Rory wasn't asleep, Lorelai was. Rory was sitting on the bed, reading a sheet of paper; the look on her face was an unpleasant one. "Rory," he whispered, not wanting to wake Lorelai. He went and sat on the bed next to her, letting Luke and Jess in.  
  
Luke instantly went to Rory, like a moth drawn to light; his fatherly instincts kicking in. "Rory, God, are you ok? How are you holding up? Don't worry about any thing, it'll be ok." He tightened his already tight hold on her.  
  
Rory shot pleading eyes are Jess to save her. "Uncle Luke, I think Rory likes to breathe." Jess joked, trying to loosen the tense mood. Luke lessened he grip then let go after kissing her on the head, letting Jess say hi to her.  
  
"Hey. How are you?"  
  
Rory sighed, snuggling closer to Tristan as he slung his arm over her shoulders, leaning against the wall. "I'll be okay. I don't think its quite hit me yet, that I'm not going to be a mother...yet." She looked at Tristan, and gasped; she hadn't noticed yet. "What happened to you, babe? She put her hand to his busted lip, stained, still, from a faint trace of blood.  
  
"Do you want the truth?" he let out a sigh, waiting.  
  
"Mmmmmh, I like the truth."  
  
"When you fell asleep, I went and talked to Jess, and we went and talked to Dean about..." his voice trailed off as he looked towards her stomach.  
  
Rory slapped him right upside the head. "Tristan!" she exclaimed. "What were you thinking?" Lorelai stirred in her sleep. (she was really out of it).  
  
"I wasn't really. Okay now that that's out of the way. What were you reading when we came in." What ever made her that unhappy can't be good...right?  
  
Rory hesitated. "Luke, Jess could you give us a moment? Please? Get some coffee or something" Jess nodded, dragging a reluctant Luke with him. She turned her attention back to Tristan. "It was a letter. The medical people said it was by me when they got there. I was just reading it and...and..." She started to sob a little. "...it was from Dean." She saw Tristan's jaw tense at the mention of Dean.  
  
"What did it say?" Tristan's eyes flashed anger in the fact that Dean wrote Rory a letter.  
  
Rory shook her head. "Nothing." She was lying.  
  
"Why are you lying to me? There must've been something bad about it or you wouldn't be sobbing. So what did it say." Tristan said forcefully, to get his point across.  
  
Rory looked at him funnily, at the way his manner hand taken a fiercer turn from the start of this conversation. She sighed, relenting, and reached over to the side table where she had put it, and gave it to Tristan to read for himself.  
  
AN: I was going to stop there and wait a til tomorrow to write again but I'm bored and this is something to do so... on wit the show.  
  
Rory cuddled closer to Tristan, her head in his neck, placing small kisses along his jaw line, ear, and neck. Tristan moaned, then opened the letter, rubbing Rory's arm as an attempt to stop the shivering skin there. Either she was scared or really cold, whatever she was she still kept kissing his neck. He opened the letter and started to read.  
  
I Rory,  
  
As I said before I'll say it again...how the hell could you do this to me? The town? Your mother? You grandparents? You ruined all of our lives. You little slut. Didn't I tell you that the accountant wanted to get in your pants and nothing else. Yea well obviously I was right because look where you are, your pregnant with his piece of shit kid. Yea well, you see, if you had just stayed with me than none of this would've ever happened.  
  
But you didn't you were a dirty fucking whore and look what happened. So, one way or another that kid will be gone, before you give birth or after. And then to assure that it will never happen again, I'll take you back, and keep the accountant away forever, me and you will be together and he will leave us alone. I can make you happy. If you just give me a chance. I could've done anything for you. So this is the way that I want it to be, and I know you want it too. You want a normal life, not having to worry, and you still want to go to Harvard, be a journalist. You can do everything you want to do, all you have to do is leave Tristan and come back to me. Please Rory, I love you. I'll love you more than accountant boy. More than life itself, Tristan isn't capable of love, only lust. Which he had for you, its not love, only lust, if your not with his bastard, he'll leave you in a second. You know it, I know you do.  
  
So Rory, leave him and come back to me. We can be together forever, without him. Or the kid that won't be living. Please Rory.  
  
Love Always, Dean /I  
  
By the time he finished the letter, Rory's hand had started rubbing circles on his neck, massaging the tension that filled them after reading this...this thing. "Who the hell does he think he is? This is fucking shit. You know I love you right, and I will always be there for you, right?" Tristan looked her square in her eyes after pulling her away from sucking his neck.  
  
Rory looked down. She wasn't sure. Tristan tugged her chin up to him, bringing her face close, whispering words to her. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, I will always love you with all of my heart. Don't you every doubt that. Ever." A single tear fell down her cheek and was quickly wiped away from her face with a thumb that belonged to Tristan. He sealed the last bit of space.  
  
Lips moved against lips. Testing each other to their fullest extent. Tongues coaxing responses. Sucking, circling, moving against one another. Teeth drawing blood, the sour tang of it, in their mouths. Proving their love through painfully wonderful kisses, the ones that are forever.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Jess and Luke just walked in, carrying five cups of java. Rory and Tristan continued to kiss as Lorelai woke up, having smelt coffee and all. Jess cleared his throat to get their attention, not really wanting to watch them make out like animals, sucking each other's faces. Fed up with this, he went and tapped Tristan on the shoulder. Tristan waved the hand away, mumbling something incoherent, before returning to Rory.  
  
Lorelai, Luke, and Jess were gathered together. "Look at them. Its like he's sucking her face." Lorelai started. "But then again, she looks to be sucking his as well."  
  
"Can't you make them stop?" Luke questioned.  
  
"I already tried. Lorelai?"  
  
"I don't think anything short of a couple of oceans will get those to apart. Ewww...I see my daughter's tongue in his mouth. Damn where did she learn that, the whole biting thing?" Lorelai cocked her head to the side pondering her own statement.  
  
"I'm gonna stop this, I can't take much more, before I'm at another kind of doctor, a physiatrist office." Luke walked over to the tonsil hockey match and tried to talk them into stopping. Nothing was working. "It's like their superglued together." Rory started tugging his shirt over his head.  
  
"Ok now it's just enough, for crying out loud she just lost her freakin' baby and now their gonna make another one. Lorelai stop them please." Jess was begging, then dodged Tristan's shirt that Rory hand flung over her head.  
  
"Fine. Hey I have an idea, why didn't I think of this before." She sat on the bed and then put her grabbed Rory's hands. Instantly Rory stopped kissing Tristan and wondered who the hell stopped her hands.  
  
"What the...?" Rory started, looking around, her gaze stopping at her mom. She put on a smile and chuckled nervously. "Hi mom, um...How long have you been here?"  
  
Jess liked seeing the embarrassed Rory and Tristan that had just been caught. "B WE /B have been here for a while." He walked to Tristan and threw him his shirt. "T, man you might want this."  
  
Tristan blushed and ducked his head, knowing that he and Rory almost had sex, or an intimate in front of Jess, Lorelai and Luke. "Thanks. Umm.... Sorry, we didn't realize that anyone was in here."  
  
Lorelai 'duh' ed, "Obviously"  
  
"Sorry Mom." Rory apologized.  
  
"I only have one question. Where did you learn that biting thing?" Rory's blush deepened as she hid behind Tristan.  
  
"Save me, Tris, their making me embarrassed." He pulled her from behind him.  
  
"Smell the air in this room. What does it smell like?" Her eyes widened.  
  
"Luke, may I please have some of that wonderful coffee your holding?" She begged.  
  
"Only if I never have to witness you to going at it again." Luke gave her the cup.  
  
"Fine. Ahhh, coffee" Luke kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I love you, kid."  
  
"Love you, too, Luke."  
  
"So Rory, I know that you really don't want to talk about it but, honey, we have to. Since your not pregnant anymore, you have to go to school." Lorelai started a conversation that would make Rory stop blushing. As if on cue, the doctor walked in.  
  
"Hello, Rory, Tristan, Lorelai, and...others. Rory you need to stay here over night then you can go home and back to school. You might feel awkward, funny, if you will. There are some side effects, you might be really tired one minute then hyper the next, or cry at times then suddenly stop, don't worry its all natural and nothing else is wrong. The placenta should be out of your body, which is why I'm here."  
  
Rory looked at him funny, like he had grown three more heads.  
  
"I need to do a pelvic exam, so I need everyone out, unless Rory says so. But I would suggest everyone but Tristan because it will hurt and it is better to have a 'friend' there for her." Rory nodded her consent. Luke, Lorelai, and Jess exited the room and the doctor began.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Tristan came out of the room, looking exhausted. Lorelai just had to ask, "What happened to you? You look like Hell."  
  
"The Doc, is having some difficulties, the placenta doesn't wanna come out, so he had to..., how to put this nicely, go in and get it. Rory didn't want me in there right now so here I am. Damn she has a strong grip though." He held up he hand that she hand been holding. It was red, from her squeezing it.  
  
Luke and Jess had gone home, nurse's orders, family only after visiting hours. Lorelai made an 'oh' shape with her mouth in silent understanding. "Why did you and Dean get in a fight?"  
  
"How do you kno...You weren't asleep." He ran a tired hand through his hair messing it up even more.  
  
"I woke up when you came in the room. So why the fight?"  
  
"I don't know. I had all this rage and hurt and anger in me. I just lost control for a minute and got in a fight. He wrote her a letter and left it by her so that someone would give it to her. Basically, it said that he was better than me for her, and that she should leave me for him. That bastard." Tristan sighed into his hands.  
  
Lorelai remained quiet rubbing his back. Moments later the Doctor came out of the room.  
  
"Ok everything looks good now. You two can go in and see her."  
  
Tristan ran to the room, Lorelai stayed after Tristan left for a few minutes thanked the doctor and followed Tristan path to Rory's room. But stopped short after seeing a coffee machine.  
  
When Tristan entered the room he saw Rory lying in the bed, withering, and moaning. "Rory." He asked concerned. "Do you need the doctor or something?" She was moving against the sheets of the bed.  
  
Rory quickly responded. "NO! It's just" a moan "I'm sensitive, and when the doctor had to get the placenta" another moan "out he had to use little metal things inside of me. And well...." She looked down embarrassed at her body's reaction. Which was finally over.  
  
Tristan chuckled at her embarrassment. "You orgasmed. Didn't you?" He suppressed the grin that was begging to get out. She nodded. He got on the bed wrapping his arms around her waist letting one drop to her abdominal, massaging her, working his way down.  
  
When he hand reached between her legs he growled in a husky, seductive voice, "Come for me?"  
  
Rory panted, then shuddered. "Always, Tristan , Always." Tristan bit down on the awaiting flesh of her necked. As things started to heat up....  
  
Lorelai came bounding through the door, trying to steady three cups of coffee in her hands. She saw them together. "Whoa, parent in the room, please no sexual stuff in front of me or I will have to punish you both for committing a sin." They instantly moved away from each other, Rory trying to cover her neck. Tristan wiping his hand clean of Rory on a tissue next to the bed.  
  
Both had scarlet blushes on their faces. Rory for having her mother walk in on her, her mother being up on all the sexual things that you can do. And Tristan for having his girlfriend's mother walk in as he was 'playing' with Rory.  
  
"Sorry Mom," Rory apologized. Tristan mumbled an apology. Rory elbowed him in the ribs. "Sorry Lorelai."  
  
"Fine just go to sleep big day ahead of us, lots of decisions to make and people to tell."  
  
Tristan started to snuggle down in the sheets, before Lorelai glared at him. A silent single saying 'Get the Hell outa my daughters bed, boy' He sighed got up and pulled a chair close to Rory's bed.  
  
Rory was confused. 'Why is he getting out?' She glanced at her mother and understanding donned her features. "Goodnight, sweetie, Mom." She her mom a quick kiss. Then Tristan.  
  
The lights went out, singling sleep time. 


	18. With Arms Wide Open

Meeting Again  
  
Author: Brit  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including Run Away Little Boy  
  
Email: lilcoffeegirl23@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Tristan comes back from military school and seeks out Rory  
  
Pairing: Tristan/Rory  
  
Rating: R  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or are in any way associated with the wb  
  
Song: Creed, With Arms Wide Open (don't own)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Tristan didn't go to school that day and neither did Rory. They checked out and went to Stars Hollow, tomorrow it was back to Chilton.  
  
On the way home, they silently listened to the radio. A song came on.  
  
Well I just heard the news today It seems my life is going to change I closed my eyes, begin to pray Then tears of joy stream down my face  
  
With arms wide open Under the sunlight Welcome to this place I'll show you everything With arms wide open  
  
Well I don't know if I'm ready To be the man I have to be I'll take a breath, take her by my side We stand in awe, we've created life  
  
With arms wide open Under the sunlight Welcome to this place I'll show you everything With arms wide open  
  
Now everything has changed I'll show you love I'll show you everything With arms wide open  
  
If I had just one wish Only one demand I hope he's not like me I hope he understands  
  
That he can take this life And hold it by the hand And he can greet the world With arms wide open  
  
It was a good thing that Lorelai was driving, because Rory broke down crying half way through the song.  
  
"Its not fair." She yelled, hitting Tristan's chest with her curled fists. "Its not fair, damn it, not fair." Rory sobbed into a new side of Tristan, the giant tissue.  
  
"No Rory it's not fair, it'll be okay, though. Shh, calm down baby. Shh." Tristan embraced her, fingering her satin like hair.  
  
"It's not fair, why was Michael taken away from us, my little boy, our little boy? Why?" She bawled.  
  
"I don't know, Ror, it was meant to happen, there's a reason. There's got to be a reason." He breathed into her waves of coffee. "There's got to be a reason." It was like reassuring himself, rather than her.  
  
When they arrived at the Gilmore/ DuGrey home, Lorelai took Rory into her arms, whispering words of hush and sympathy.  
  
  
  
Later that evening, (8:00 pm-ish)  
  
The search was on for the telephone that mysteriously disappeared again. Rory was a little better. Lorelai got it finally.  
  
"HaHa, found you!" Click. "Hello, you have reached the house of the crazy and insane where drinking coffee is our top priority. How may I help you?"  
  
"Funny, I thought getting pregnant at 16 was your top priority. Really Lorelai, oh yea and Rory's would be 17." A voice snapped.  
  
"Who the hell is this? Answer me." She responded. Click. The person hung up.  
  
Instantly Rory and Tristan glanced at each other, then to Lorelai.  
  
"It was Dean. I have this feeling..." a knock on the door. "Tristan, come on." Rory grabbed Tristan's hand and took him to the door with her. "Look in the peep hole." Tristan looked. "Who is it?" Lorelai came up behind them, smiling at her daughter and the near replica of the love of her own youth.  
  
"Damn," Tristan swore under his breath, then smiled. "It's alright, just Jess." He unlocked the door for Jess to come in.  
  
"Hey you guys." Jess greeted, hugging Rory, and patting Tristan on the back. "Hey Lore. How you doing?"  
  
"Just great, got a phone call from Dean, or so Rory thinks it was Dean..." Lorelai rambled.  
  
"It was Dean, I can tell. How bout' you, Jess?"  
  
"Okay, I guess. What about you, Ror, and Tris, man, how you guys holding up?" Jess questioned uncertainly.  
  
"Oh we're just fine and dandy. Lost a baby, get threatening phone calls, all in the day of a Gilmore Girl."  
  
"Hey Lorelai, do you want me and Dear Ole Uncle Luke to stay with you guys. Just in case, Narco boy decides to pull something."  
  
"Well, if I have my bed, Rory and Tristan have Rory's, if Luke takes the couch, Jess, you can have to chair or floor. I'm gonna call Luke and tell him to bring his fuzzy pink slippers and bunny pajamas and get his butt over here."  
  
"Mom, I think you own the pink fuzzy slippers and bunny pj's."  
  
"Oh, right, anyways, phone. I got you this time." Lorelai bounced up the stairs to telecommunicate (big word, go me, go me) with Luke.  
  
"It's gonna be a long night," Rory sighed and leaned back against Tristan's chest.  
  
He gently kissed her neck, "Yea, it's gonna be."  
  
"Mmmhhh, Tris..."  
  
"Oh Jesus! (I HAD to put that in, it was sooo funny in 8 o'clock at the oasis. I loved it that whole beginning was sooo good.) Can you two, I don't know, not mate in front of me? Please?"  
  
Tristan's lip left Rory's neck and looked at Jess with a glare. "That is so wrong man. But fine whatever, we'll just do it later, when your sleeping right there in that chair. And when you get up for some water in the middle of the night, you'll come into the kitchen and hear our moans and groans of lust and passion and pleasure, loud and clear. We'll be screaming each other's names, Rory, Rory, Rory..."  
  
"STOP! For all that is good in this world stop! Can't you wait until I'm not here to be fuck buddies?"  
  
"Why would we do that, Jesse pooh? You see having more people in the house just makes it better." Rory turned on her sultry voice.  
  
"Down girl, fine go do it just give me your walkman and the TV remote."  
  
"We can't do it now Lorelai's awake and..." Tristan started.  
  
"What about Lorelai being awake?" Speak of the devil, Lorelai, herself, bounded down the stairs.  
  
"Nothi..." Tristan started once again, but at the same time Jess spoke.  
  
"Rory and Tristan want to go be fuck buddies, but they don't wanna do it while your awake."  
  
"JESS!" Rory and Tristan both blushed.  
  
"Wear a condom, bye. I'll just keep Jess, here, company."  
  
"Mom what are you smoking? You just gave Tristan and I permission to go have sex, during the day, when I just lost my baby, which he fathered." Rory rambled. "Besides we didn't want to fuck, just fool around" She covered her mouth as soon as the word tumbled out. "Damn, wasn't supposed to say that."  
  
"Rory, it's okay. You want to be comforted. Tristan can do that to you. And if it takes a little fooling around, then as long as it's what you want. I can't keep you from sex anymore; I can just try and help protect you. I understand that."  
  
"Are you serious?" Tristan nervously asked.  
  
"Go right now." Demanded Lorelai.  
  
"Alright, bye you guys. Be back in a little bit." Rory was lead off by the hand to her room.  
  
"Lorelai you realize what you just did right?" Lorelai nodded.  
  
"I can't protect her anymore."  
  
Jess nodded in reply.  
  
*^*Rory's Room*^*  
  
Tristan had Rory pinned against her bedroom door with his arms. He hung his head dangerously close to her mouth, moving, teasing.  
  
"Kiss me, already." Rory begged.  
  
Tristan complied. Slowly he enclosed her lips in his, gliding over hers in a quick motion, again. He went to do it again, but as soon as his lips hit hers, Rory sucked his not letting Tristan have his lips back.  
  
  
  
::Dodges Tomatoes:: Yea, I know, it sucked. It was a transitional bringing trouble to Dean chapter. So here finally coming into play L/L action. And More T/R to come promise. (continued from this chapter, more into it) Tell me your thoughts or suggestions, there always appreciated. 


	19. The NonHider Protector

Meeting Again  
  
Author: Brit  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including Run Away Little Boy  
  
Email: lilcoffeegirl23@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Tristan comes back from military school and seeks out Rory  
  
Pairing: Tristan/Rory  
  
Rating: R  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or are in any way associated with the wb  
  
  
  
AN: Ok I'm back, I was on vacation and I'm going through some personal things right now. SO here's the next part. Enjoy and Review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*^*Rory's Room*^*  
  
  
  
They continued kissing. Massaging and touching each other's mouths, exploring as though they never did until Rory spoke up.  
  
"Doesn't this feel wrong? I mean my mom gave us permission to do whatever we want in here, for as long as we want. Does it make you feel weird, like we're doing something illegal?"  
  
"Baby, every time I touch you it should be illegal." Tristan replied to her neck, biting and licking his way to her chest.  
  
Rory giggled. "Trissstannn... Ohhh" Tristan touched her at the center, through her jeans. "Tristan, I'm serious."  
  
He stopped what he was doing, the mood broken for now. "Not really, maybe a little weird, but I mean once we start...playing it won't feel so weird, it'll feel natural, good, sweet, hot. Everything it is, everything we are and what we do. Every touch, caress, every sweep of hands, of fingers, every taste of skin, foreign to everyone else, but so familiar to us, Rory, it's just you and me. Take advantage of the moment. Seize the moment. Come on, Rory, please?" Tristan backed her up once again against the door.  
  
"Just do one thing for me, OK?" Tristan nodded.  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"Love me, cherish me" Rory starred him straight in the eye.  
  
"Always." Tristan lightened the mood. "But tell me," he moved his hand to her button and zipper and quickly undid them. He slid his hand to her backside and touched her between the legs. "Do you like it when I touch you from behind?" He probed some more, getting a stronger reply as they continued.  
  
"Tristan," Rory questioned again. "Why are you so physically attracted to me? I mean you can't keep your hands off of me whenever we're near each other. And I know you've could've had your share of more beautiful women, so why do you want me?"  
  
He looked at her questionably. Was she trying to be sexy or serious? "We you have this overwhelming sexiness that no other woman I know possesses. Your innocence is intoxicating. I love your body. I just love you, and there's no other person I want besides you. Now, I can prove that to you in an instant, but trust me it would take so much longer then an instant. So for now..." Tristan guided her over to the bed, setting her so her legs hung off the bed and her pelvis was on the edge. "I'll just have to find some other way." Gone were the jeans that once covered her body, as well as the shirt that hid her. Gone were his pants and shirt, leaving them both in their underwear. He kneeled between her legs, and played with her panties, reveling in the sight of Lorelai Leigh "Rory" "Mary" Gilmore spread open for him, letting Tristan have his dirty little way with her.  
  
  
  
*^*Later in the Evening*^*  
  
After Luke arrived, all five of them watched a movie. The Britney Spears movie had come out and who knows what possessed Lorelai to rent it, but she did, probably the lack of caffeine.  
  
Jess sat off in a chair, Luke and Lorelai sat off to opposite sides on the couch and Rory and Tristan were cuddled on the floor leaning against the middle of the couch.  
  
"Mom, why, again, did you rent this movie? I mean its Britney Spears!" Rory tilted her head off of Tristan's shoulder to look at her mother.  
  
"It looked funny. You needed to laugh."  
  
"Ya, but that girl's pregnant, how is that supposed to make me feel better?" Rory questioned.  
  
"I didn't know she was pregnant. Sheesh, gimme a break."  
  
"Break me off a piece of that kit-kat bar" Rory sang, finishing the song.  
  
They sat quietly, intently focusing on the plot (HAHA NOT).  
  
*^*In The Movie*^*  
  
The dark girl went to see her ex boyfriend with the pregnant girl. As it turns out the baby is of rape by the guy they went to see (the ex boyfriend) (very Dawson's Creeky.) The pregnant one realizes it and starts to run down the stairs. She trips and falls down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, My God!" Rory screamed and buried her head in Tristan's neck crying.  
  
"Crap." Lorelai scrambled to find the remote control. When her search turned up fruitless, Lorelai punched the stop button, just as they showed the girl in the hospital. "Rory, baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I'm sorry." Lorelai kneeled next to Rory and lightly stroked her hair. Tristan kept her close, whispering pleas of 'sshhh's' and rocking her slowly, calming, willing her tears away.  
  
"Luke sat watching his daughter figure cry her eyes out. Soundlessly he slipped out of the living room and into the kitchen, motioning for Jess to follow suit. They, Lorelai, Rory and Tristan, needed some alone time.  
  
"Get mugs." Luke found the coffee and added little seasonings that made it Luke's coffee. Jess obligated and grabbed mugs, which were covered in different old movie actresses.  
  
"God, damn it! Why did this have to happen? I mean, Jesus, agrhh!" Jess exclaimed. "I'm sick of this,"  
  
"Sick of what?" Luke concentrated on the troubled teen.  
  
"Everything getting ruined. Especially with Rory, I mean first her future was ruined with the baby. Now everything's traumatized because she lost the baby. Everything's so fucked up!"  
  
"Watch your language. Everything will work out though," Luke patted Jess on the back, "we just have to wait and see."  
  
"I hope your right." Jess looked over at the three huddled on the floor, trying to comfort each other. A task easier said then done. "I sure hope your right."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FINALLY*** I updated wahoooo go me! Alright, now I'm kinda stuck, author's block with this story so if anyone has any suggestions. Please leave them in the review or email me! Byez!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- 


End file.
